Third Movement The prisoner of Azkaban
by Mokusatsu-kun
Summary: Lily, Draco and Blaise are starting yet another year at Hogwarts when a prisoner escapes from Azkaban: Peter Pettigrew. Why does everyone think he's coming after Lily? AU, GirlHarry
1. Training

M-chan: For all of you who've been waiting—

Train: That being everyone who's read the first two movements...

M-chan: Shut up! Anyway... For all of you who've been waiting, here's the third movement.

Train: The first chapter. Finally. She took so long to type this. And M-chan does not own the Harry Potter series.

M-chan: puts away mallet Thank you.

* * *

"..."- Talking

::...::- Parseltongue

* * *

**Chapter 1: Training**

Lily breathed in and began stretching as Sirius instructed her to. Sirius stood over the girl, watching her warm up. "Lily, I can see that you're flexible and that's good. But you're also built like a seeker, meaning you're small and fast. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I just know something's going to happen, and you promised!"

"Alright, alright. I'll teach you... umm..."

Lily sighed. "You're going to teach me how to fight barehanded and with a knife."

Sirius sighed this time. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, first off..."

* * *

Draco frowned, concentrating on his history essay when Lucius walked in. His mother, Blaise and his parents followed. He looked at Blaise, who just shrugged. Lucius was the first to speak.

"Draco. Blaise. You are both friends with Lily and I assume you care for her."

Draco's eyebrows shot up and Blaise looked confused. "Of course Mr Malfoy."

"Then listen: I know that you've figured out Voldermort is going to be coming after you three. You must be prepared for anything."

"Meaning, father?"

"Mr Zabini and I are going to start teaching you."

"Teach us what?"

"What you need to know to protect Lily..."

* * *

Sirius sat across from Lily at breakfast. "You know, you're getting pretty good..."

"Really?"

"Yes. I think it's time to teach you some stuff I picked up while I was at school."

"Uncle Sirius, when would I want to know how to piss off half the girls in my house?"

"Hey!"

* * *

Blaise stood, leaning in the doorway of the leaky Cauldron. Draco was somewhere in Diagon Alley, probably down Knockturn Alley, and Lily hadn't shown up yet. He watched the Muggles pass by, waiting for the girl.

"Blaise!"

He turned in time to be knocked over by who he was waiting for. "Lily!"

"Oh! Sorry Blaise. Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. Lily, could you get off me?"

Lily stood up and the helped the boy up. "I'm so sorry Blaise!!"

"I said it's alright. I'm glad to see you're fine. Hello Miss Evans."

Petunia, who had appeared behind Lily, nodded to Blaise. "Is Lucius here? And your father?"

"Yes, they're talking with Fudge."

"He's here too, is he?" Petunia walked past the two children, spoke to Tom, the innkeeper, and walked up the stairs. Tom walked over to Lily. "Miss, if I could show you to your room?"

Lily nodded. "Of course."

"I'll help you."

"Thanks Blaise." They carried her trunk up to room number 11. Tom handed her the key and left. Lily sighed, slipping it into her skirt pocket.

"Are you coming? I told Draco that we'd join him in Diagon Alley once you came."

"Well, let's go!"

Lily followed Blaise, stumbling down the stairs a few times and then tripping down to the bottom, into Blaise. His arms wrapped around her immediately as lost and then regained his footing.

"Lily, are you alright? You've never tripped like that before."

She blinked, pale pink spreading across her cheeks like wildfire. She stood firmed on her feet, stepping out of Blaise's arms. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

"Of course. Don't worry, let's find Draco."

Lily hurried down the final flight of stars, heading towards the door leading to Diagon Alley, Blaise following. She didn't notice him watching her, worried. "How was your summer so far?"

Lily turned her head to face him. "Fine. I spent most of my time with my Uncle Sirius after he got back from Romania, he was checking on the dragon colony. What about yo—ack!"

Lily bumped into a boy her age and Blaise, not noticing the sudden stop, bumped into her. She fell, pulling him down with her. The three landed onto the cobblestone street.

"Oww..."

"Lily, Blaise, could you two get off me? I'm not that strong."

Blaise rolled off the boy's arm and looked over at him, not bothering to stand up. "Fancy bumping into you here."

"Oh, the bumping was fine. It was just the falling onto stone and being landed on that wasn't so great. I've probably got bruises now..."

"It's the end of the world now that your creamy white skin has a few bruises, isn't it?" The boy shot Blaise a questioning look and the Slytherin looked back innocently. "What?"

"Nothing..."

Lily rubbed her head, turning to face her cushion. "I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was... Draco!"

Lily hugged her friends, squeezing the air out of him. "Lily...can't breathe..."

"Sorry!"

* * *

M-kun: Good, good. Short though. Why is Lily so clumsy now?

---

M-chan: She's not that clumsy.

Train: You'd know; you're a total klutz.

M-chan: Hey, I wasn't that clumsy until I was 14 or so.

Train: Yep, so would you mine explaining why Lily's so clumsy?

M-chan: She hasn't had enough sleep, since Sirius has been teaching her self-defence and stuff like that...

Train: Right...


	2. Blaise's Dreams and Crookshanks

M-chan: Ah, Christmas. For many a time of family, friends, and the such. For me, a lot of writing and updating. My Christmas present to you readers is this update and many more. I don't celebrate Christmas.

Train: Or she'd be too busy getting ready for that to update.

M-chan: Well duh.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Part 1-Blaise's Dreams  
**It was a week of bliss for the two Slytherins, to finally get away from the rigorous schedule set up by Lucius. Lily, however, was feeling a little ill. She wrote it off as caused by her spending too much time outside in the sun.

Blaise looked up from his dinner to see Lily disappear up the stairs. "Draco why do you think Lily keeps going to bed early?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. I think she forgot about the homework."

Blaise frowned as he made his way to bed. Although the three of them were close, he couldn't help but feel that Lily wasn't telling them something important. He sighed, sitting on his bed; what he needed now was sleep. Lying down, he closed his eyes, praying for a dreamless night this time.

* * *

He could see Lily sitting, alone by the lake. He walked over to her and touched her shoulder. She looked up at him, surprised. "Blaise, what are you doing here?"

"I…I don't know." He did know though. He cursed the blood in his veins for leading him here.

"I'm waiting for someone. Will you wait with me?"

Blaise nodded and sat by her. For some reason, he didn't feel like it was just the two of them. He turned to the girl. "This is your dreamscape, right?"

Lily looked at him, as though it was obvious. "No, it's yours."

"Okay…" Blaise's heart sank. This was bad.

"Lily!!"

Both turned to see a snake-like figure. Lily's eyes narrowed. "You're late, you know."

Blaise looked at his Gryffindor friend. "Lily, who is that?"

"That, Blaise, is Voldemort."

"Wha… What's he doing here?"

Lily stood up and walked towards the Dark Lord. "He's here to kill me."

"What?! Lily!" Blaise tried to stop his friend, but his feet were rooted in place for some unseen force. "Lily, what are you doing? Are you insane?!"

Lily turned away from Blaise, smiling sadly. "I'm going to die, Blaise."

Voldemort raised his wand as Blaise tugged his legs. "Lily! Don't let him kill you! LILITH!!"

The pale lips of the Dark Lord twisted in a sinister smile. "Pity you didn't accept my numerous offers to become my Dark Lady. Goodbye Lilith Black. _Avada Kedavra_."

Green light shot out and hit Lily square in the chest. Voldemort turned and disappeared into the darkness as Lily fell to the ground, dead. Blaise sank down to his hands and knees, his mind still trying to process the information. Lily, Voldemort's Dark Lady? Wouldn't that mean that Voldemort proposed to her?

"No…I won't let it happen! I stop her from dying. I—"

"I'm sorry Blaise but you're going to have to let Lily die."

Blaise looked up to see a 15-year old girl with ebony black hair. "I can change it! It hasn't happened yet!!"

The girl sat by him, a look of pity in her eyes. "Blaise, that Lily is almost two years older than the one you know. You did notice, right?"

Blaise looked over and saw, for the first time, the differences between the Lily he knew and the one lying dead. "I… But… Who are you?"

The girl sighed and looked forward. "I'm the reason Lily's going to die. She will die to let me live and fight him. It's time to wake from your dream."

"I won't let it happen. Neither of you will die!"

"It will happen. No matter what, Lily will die. And Blaise?"

"Yes?"

"You're over-sentimental for a Slytherin."

Blaise woke up in the dark, in his room at the inn. He walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water onto his face. Of all the thing that could happen…

Blaise's family, on his father's side, could 'see' in dreams, but not many people knew of their secret. Blaise had been trained to take the place of his eldest sister, who had gone mad with the flashes of the past, present and future that assaulted her mind. This was the first time he had seen Lily in any of his visions.

Why didn't anything good come out of being a seer?

* * *

**Part 2-Crookshanks  
**Blaise looked uncomfortable at breakfast, but neither Draco nor Lily knew why. Lily, who had finished eating already, watched him, worried. "Blaise, is something the matter?"

"No. Nothing."

"Well… If you're sure… What are we going to do today?"

"Books, new robes."

"I hope we don't have to get dress robes."

"No Lily, that's next year."

"Oh…" The girl pouted, much to her friend's amusement.

"Come on Lily."

"Coming…"

They left for Madam Malkin's to be measured for new robes. Lily only asked for alterations to her old robes, while Draco and Blaise got completely new ones.

"Why do you bother with new robes?"

Draco smirked. "We Slytherins need to keep up our appearances, my little renegade."

"Don't call me little."

"Don't like being reminded of your height, do you?" Blaise quipped.

"No, I don't."

Both Blaise and Draco had grown a few inches over the summer, but Lily was still standing at 4'10". "You haven't changed since you were nine."

"You guys…"

"Don't worry, Lily. I'm sure you'll hit a growth spurt soon enough."

Lily crossed her arms. "Hopefully."

"Come off it Lily. I was just teasing."

Lily snorted, following. "Of course you…ugh…"

"Something wrong?"

Lily pressed a hand against her forehead. "Nothing, just a headache. I'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Don't worry so much Blaise!"

They went to Flourish & Blotts, where the assistant had a nervous breakdown after they told him they wanted three monster books. They left the store and Blaise's eyes immediately fell on the Magical Menagerie. He froze.

"Hey Blaise, you alive? Blaise?"

"He looks like he's in shock Lily."

"Really? What do you think caused it? Blaise! Where are you going?"

Blaise pointed to the shop he'd been staring at. "I'm getting a pet."

"But…why?"

"You have Shadow and Draco has that owl –"

"I don't own Kalian."

"And I want my own pet."

Lily glanced at Draco, who sighed. "Fine, but I still don't own Kalian."

"Of course not."

"I don't!"

They walked into the darkened shop. Blaise moved around, staring into the owl cages. He drifted past the snakes and over towards the cats when he was stopped by a large, ginger coloured one rubbing against his leg. He knelt down to get a better look.

"It looks like a small tiger. A bit funny looking, but gorgeous."

"Lily!"

"What? It's huge!"

"Do you have to say everything that pops in your head?"

"Well, why not?"

"May I help you?" The three turned to see a witch standing, a bit annoyed, behind the counter. Blaise stood up and led the ginger cat forward. The witch nodded at the animal. "Crookshanks. I hope he hasn't caused any trouble."

"No. I was wondering…how much is he?"

* * *

M-kun: Okay. That's it for today. My fingers are really tired, and getting kinda cold. Our comp is in the basement, and as it's –30 something degrees out and we don't have anymore wood for a fire, it's just a little chilly down here. So, I'm heading upstairs after I send this off to our lovely author. Ta ta!

* * *

M-chan: Same here, except I have a laptop that I can bring up to my room to work on this. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I know that I need to hurry up with my writing, which I'm going to do now that it's winter break. And there is a pairing in the plotline somewhere…just not yet…

Train: Why are you giving some of the story away?

M-chan: I don't know! You go and write the next chapter.

Train: M-chan, you've already started the next chapter.

M-chan: Don't annoy me with trivialities Train.

Train: Riiiight…


	3. Fainting spell

M-chan: Next chappie...

* * *

"..."- Talking  
::...::- Parseltongue  
**

* * *

****Chapter 3: Fainting Spell**  
"I can't believe you bought that cat."

Blaise shook his head at Draco, smiling. "Lily's right, he's gorgeous. Aren't you Crookshanks?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Great, now both my friends talk to pets. Who makes all these decisions?! At least Lily can understand what Shadow says… Umm, Lily?"

Draco turned to Blaise, who shrugged, holding Crookshanks in his arms. Then Lily came into sight, striding towards them in anger. "I hate Ron Weasley!"

Draco sighed. "Bloody hell…Come on Blaise, let's see what Weasley did."

They didn't even need to ask, as Lily was ranting, eyes flashing angrily. "I can't believe he would even insinuate that I'm in league with Voldemort!" People nearby winced. "I mean, I save Ginny and prove her innocence in the fiasco last year, and you'd think he'd at least be courteous enough to recognize that. But no, it just has to be that Voldemort—" wince "—and I are somehow in league with each other, even though the man wants to kill me. I swear…"

They had reached the Leaky Cauldron and Lily fell into a chair. Blaise and Draco joined her and Crookshanks curled up in Blaise's lap. "It can't be that bad."

"Blaise, practically everyone knows who Lily is, and not many of them are going to believe that a child could best him. They're more likely to think that they're connected, not that he's weaker than a newborn kitten. He was the most powerful wizard of his time 'cept for Dumbledore, but the man's going senile."

"True…Hey!"

"Lily!!" Lily turned, startled to see Hermione. The other girl hugged Lily. "It's so good to see you! How was your summer?"

"Umm…fine…"

"Listen! Lav, Pavarti and I are spending the winter and Easter holidays at Lav's house. You should come."

"Uhh…sure…"

"She's coming to my house for Christmas, Granger."

Hermione glared at Malfoy. "Fine! She's still going to come to Lav's for Easter, right?"

"Uhh…"

"Of course you are! Lily? Lily!!"

"What's wrong Mudblood?"

Draco was startled when Hermione looked up, worry etched on her face. "Lily's passed out."

Blaise shook his head, smirking. "She passes out every year."

"Oh, and is she running a fever when she goes unconscious?"

"What?!"

"Miss Evans! Mr. Malfoy! Get down here!!"

"Aunt Petunia! Father!"

* * *

Draco paced inside his room, Blaise watching him from the bed. "She'll be all right Draco. It's just a fever." Draco paced inside his room, Blaise watching him from the bed. "She'll be all right Draco. It's just a fever." 

"I know, but why did the adults panic? It's like they thought something horrible was happening."

* * *

Sirius walked into the room, greeted by a worried Petunia. "The glamour's wearing off." 

"Oh."

"Oh? Oh?! Is that all you can say?!! Sirius, if the glamour wears off—"

"I know what will happen Petunia. I'm not an idiot, or an insensitive jerk."

"Really?"

"Petunia, can we concentrate on Lilith?!"

"Fine!"

"…Has the glamour worn off?"

"No, but Lucius and I had to strengthen the glamour."

"Why both of you? Shouldn't your own magic be enough?"

Lucius walked in from the adjacent room, Lily's. "She's starting to absorb Petunia's magic."

"What?! Petunia, I thought that you said—"

"I know what I said! It's just… The fact is that she'd absorbing my magic, okay? We just need to keep the glamour from wearing off until she's ready. When she's finished school."

Octavius, Blaise's father, walked in to hear the last of what Petunia said before she entered Lily's room. The two men looked at the third, who sighed.

"When the Dark Lord is resurrected, Harmony will return and the battle will begin."

"So all we really need to do is prevent the Dark Lord from resurrecting himself."

"Easier said than done Sirius. Octavius, Severus and I can't do anything to compromise…"

"Ugh! What am I supposed to do on my own?!"

* * *

Lily opened her eyes and blinked, sitting up. She lay in her bed, at The Leaky Cauldron. All she could see looked blurred around the edges for some reason. She rubbed her eyes and everything came into focus. She sighed in relief, she thought that she might have needed glasses. She looked up, thinking that she heard something. 

"Come on Blaise, I just want to check on her."

"I'm coming. I was just seeing in anyone was coming."

"Nya…"

"And why did you bring that cat?"

Lily sighed, smiling as the boys walked in, bickering. "Is the couple done yet?"

The two turned to Lily in surprise. Suddenly, she was lying back on the bed, the two bays hugging her around the waist. Crookshanks settled himself at the head of the bed, looking down at them haughtily.

Draco was the first to pull away. "Lily, why'd you go unconscious like that?"

Lily blinked. "I dunno, but I thought… It's nothing." She yawned. "So we're going to Hogwarts tomorrow."

Blaise nodded. "Yes and you'd better get some sleep Lily. We're going to the station with the Weasel."

Lily's eyes were already closed as she snuggled against Blaise. "Weasel?"

"Umm…Yeah, Ron Weasley."

"Oh…Night Draco, night Blaise."

"Umm…"

Draco smirked at a trapped Blaise. "We'll be spending the night here I suppose."

"You don't sound too disappointed."

"Should I be?"

Blaise smiled, glad that the only source of light, the moon, was now hidden behind a cloud. Else the blush on his cheeks would have been visible. He rested a hand on Lily's head, stroking the soft hair. "No, no…"

* * *

M-chan: Me tired. Feel asleep in chem. Hopies you like. Me going to go to bed.  



	4. Dementors bad, Ron bad Ron's a Dementor?

"..."- Talking  
:...:- Parseltongue

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dementors Bad (Ron Bad, therefore Dementors Ron?)  
**Lily followed Draco and Blaise onto the Hogwarts Express. They had come early and, thankfully, she hadn't seen any of her fellow Gryffindors. Especially Ron Weasley. The three found an empty compartment near the end of the train, and they fell into their seats once Shadow and Crookshanks were freed. 

"I can't wait to get away from school and go to Hogsmeade."

:My lady…:

Lily looked down at the snake. :Yes Shadow:

:The permission form…:

Lily sighed. :I know.:

Draco rolled his eyes, ignoring the exchange between the snake speaker and her pet. "Oh yes, it'll be wonderful to have Gryffindorks pick fights with us in the streets instead of in the corridors. Right Lily?"

Both boys looked at the girl when she didn't answer. Lily was watching the scenery pass by, looking miserable. "I can't go. Mum didn't sign the form."

"What!"

Immediately, suggestions were tossed into the air. "Why don't we forge the signature?"

"Find a secret entrance?"

"Use your invisibility cloak!"

"You're not planning on doing anything that's against the rules, are you Lily?"

Draco frowned, glancing at the compartment door. "Granger. Weasel."

Lily groaned, burying her face in her hands. She'd wanted to avoid both Gryffindors. "Hello Mione."

"Lily, you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Of course she is. She should be glad. Hogsmeade won't have to see the traitor that she is: a Gryffindor consorting with Slytherins."

Draco stood up, glaring at the boy. "I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley. Did your mother die of shock?"

"Why you…"

Hermione held Ron back, pushing him out of the compartment. She looked back at Lily. "I'll see you later..."

Lily nodded and he compartment door was closed. Draco glanced back at her. "Are you...?"

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"Actually, I was going to ask if you or Blaise were hungry: the food trolley's nearly here."

"Draco!"

* * *

"We should nearly be there…I can't wait for the feast…"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Blaise, exactly how many cauldron cakes have you had?"

"That's not the point. I'm a growing boy."

"Right…Of course. Well, it looks like we're stopping so you get your wish."

"I don't think we're there yet…"

"Then why are we stopping?"

Draco shrugged, walking over to the compartment door and opening it. He could see other heads popping out to see what the matter was. The train jolted to a stop, the lamps flickered. Draco turned back to the others, only to see that Lily had fallen into Blaise's lap.

Draco sighed. "You two done blushing or should I come back later?"

Blaise looked up at Draco, startled as Lily stood, holding Crookshanks in her arms, and looked out the window. "I'm not blushing!"

Then the lights went out and Draco couldn't resist. "Blaise, you're like a mini lighthouse, you're blushing so hard."

"Am not!"

"Draco…Blaise…"

"What? I was only teasing."

Lily backed away from the window, eyes wide. "There's something moving out there…"

"R—"

"Do you know what's going on?"

"Neville…"

"Longbottom…"

"Uhh…"

"Is Ron here?"

"Lily? You here?"

"Ginny? Hermione?"

Draco threw his hands in the air. "It's a bloody Gryffinfest!"

"Quiet!"

Standing at the door, the flames in his hands casting shadows on his face and in the compartment, was a weary looking man none of them recognized. At least, immediately.

"Uncle Remus!"

"All of you sit down. Has anything come into this compartment yet?" Lupin asked as he walked towards the window. Lily sat by the open compartment door, handing Crookshanks to Blaise and patting Shadow, who was now coiled around her. There was a mass shaking of heads to Lupin's question and he nodded. "Good—"

A black shadow blocked the compartment door. Wrapped in black fabric, face completely hidden. A cold swept through Lily to her heart and she felt like she was drowning. She couldn't see anything and all she could hear was a woman's screams and pleads. She brought her knees up, hands covering her ears to block out the woman's voice, but it only got louder.

Her muscles grew stiff with the penetrating cold till it was impossible to move. The screaming continued, slowly becoming coherent. Someone slapped her face.

"Come on Lily. Wake up."

"I'm awake, I'm awake." Lily opened her eyes as she spoke.

She sat up and the crowd of people around her moved back, except Blaise and Draco. Blaise supported her from behind, Draco kneeling in front of her. "Lily, you okay?"

"I'm fine. What happened though? Who screamed?"

Draco's brows knit in worry and he exchanged glances with Blaise. "You fell out of your seat and went into the foetal position. You were muttering though."

Lily blinked rapidly as the information sunk in. "No one was screaming?"

"You screamed once Lilith." Remus handed her a particularly large piece of chocolate, smaller pieces were already distributed among the others. "Eat. It'll help. I'm going to check on the others."

Remus left and Lily leaned into Blaise, biting into the chocolate. "But…I thought I heard a woman screaming before I fainted."

Only Blaise and Draco heard her words.

* * *

M-kun: Done! Sorry this took so long. I didn't have MS Office (i.e. Word) for almost a month, and this is the first chance I've gotten to work on this.

* * *

M-chan: Okay, this one's done. Now, onto the next!


	5. What to get for the girl who has everyth...

M-chan: And the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5: What to get for the girl who has everything **

"Lily, you shouldn't play with your food."

Lily continued staring at the oatmeal she was moving around. "I'm not hungry."

Pansy and Millicent frowned at the girl. After being fussed over by Madam Pomfrey and being jeered at by some of the Gryffindorks (lead by Ron Weasley), Lily had fallen into a depressive state. She wasn't eating and she wasn't smiling. If only Draco and Blaise were there. Unfortunately, those two idiot Slytherins were _still_ sleeping. So it was up to the girls.

Pansy rubbed the girl's back. "Come on Lily. You've got to eat something. Class is starting soon."

"Not hungry."

"Lily eat something, right now or Millicent'll force feed you."

"That's right, I will!" Millicent blinked. "I will?"

"Yes!"

Lily sighed. "Alright, I'll eat. I'll eat."

"You'll need it too."

"Mmnfh! Mmf mn mub nn mnf mhmn."

"What?"

A spoonful of oatmeal was catapulted at Blaise's face. "I said give me back my timetable."

Draco raised an eyebrow as he joined them. "Trying out a new style Blaise?"

Blaise smirked, handing the timetable back to Lily. "Yes Draco. It's delicious. Needs a little more cinnamon though." Another spoonful promptly joined the first one. "Thank you Lily."

The girl smiled sweetly, and Pansy and Millicent gave each other high fives behind the Gryffindor's back. "Anytime Blaise."

* * *

"Explain again to me why we decided to take Divination." 

"Because it'll be easy. We think."

Blaise, Lily and Draco had followed Sir Cadogan, trying to find the North Tower. They were currently lounging on the landing. Lily sighed, absentmindedly fixing her hair with one hand. "I'm considering dropping this in favour of Ancient Runes."

"That's hardly useful Lily."

"And Divination is? Isn't the future fluid?"

"She's got you there Blaise."

"Yeah, whatever."

Then, with much noise, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville puffed onto the landing. The red head glared up at the trapdoor; the only door leading to the classroom. He stomped his foot, annoyed. "How're we supposed to get up there!"

In answer to his question, the trapdoor opened and silver ladder descended right in front of him. Ron looked taken aback by this. However, in true Gryffindor style, he marched up the ladder. After Neville. Everyone else followed and soon the class found themselves in a room filled with teacups, crystal balls, and heavy perfume that made the trio dizzy.

"Welcome. How nice to see you in the physical world at last…" The teacher, Sybil Trelawney, glittered in the firelight as she approached the class. She spread her arms to the chairs, her voice soft and misty. "Sit, my children, sit." The class sat, the trio protected from Ron's sneers and jeers by the Ravenclaw and other Slytherin students. The Hufflepuffs were huddled together in the center of the Gryffindors.

Blaise leaned forward slightly and whispered. "And thus the alliances form." Lily rolled her eyes and Draco raised an eyebrow, surveying the room for himself.

Sitting in the winged armchair by the fire, Professor Trelawney continued, oblivious to the tension in the room. "Welcome to Divination. My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye." She paused to rearrange her shawl. "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can only take you so far in this field…"

Trelawney continued on, predicting various incidents, all of which were terrible in one way or another. She assigned them to read tea leaves. Blaise, Draco, Lily and Pansy were giggling over what the tea leaves were telling them. Trelawney wandered around the classroom, tutting at times. She walked over to the four students, snatching Lily's cup from Pansy with a reproving, "If I may". She stared into the cup, rotating it anticlockwise.

"The falcon…my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

"Everyone knows that!" Trelawney looked up, startled, at the speaker, Hermione. The brunette appeared agitated. "They do. Everyone knows about Lily and You-Know-Who."

Lily sighed, muttering, "I wish they didn't…"

Trelawney retuned to staring into the cup. "The club…an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup." She turned it once more, gasped, then screamed, sinking into an empty armchair. "My dear child–my poor dear child–no–it is kinder not to say. No. Do not ask me…"

Draco sighed as most of the class begged the Professor to tell them. Obviously the Gryffindorks and the Hufflepuffs were teaming up against Lily. The Ravenclaws he wasn't so sure about. That particular house didn't seem to like Professor Trelawney and were slightly digusted by the Gyffindorks and Hufflepuffs actions.

"My dear…you have the Grim."

Lily stared at Trelawney, blinking. "What!"

* * *

"You know, that was one of the stupidest things you've done to date." 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Says you. How does that compare with Lily riding the beast?"

"Hey! It was fun and Buckbeak's nice, so don't go doing something like that again." She paused. "Although… That look on Ron's face was priceless."

Draco smirked at Blaise. "See, something good did come out of it."

The trio passed the infirmary, where Ron's voice could be heard. Pleading with Madam Pomfrey. Draco and Lily smothered giggles but Blaise continued grumbling. "You could be expelled, you know."

"Malfoy."

"Alright! But it still was a stupid thing to do, pushing Weasel towards Buckbeak. He's going to do anything to get back at you. Even set that new rat of his on you."

"What, that thing? The rat's more likely to be eaten by that cat of yours."

Blaise turned to Lily. The pair leaned their heads together, conspiring. "He's jealous because Kylen's spending more time with Crookshanks."

"Blaise Zabini, I am not jealous of your bloody cat spending more time with that falcon!"

"Right…Hey, Lily!"

"Hmm?"

Draco looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "You're still thinking about Trelawney's prediction."

"Come on Lily, the lady's a nut. You remember what McGonagall said."

"Yeah but…" She sighed. "A death omen is the last thing I need."

The blond smirked. "Well, the nut knew one thing." Lily and Blaise stared at Draco, speaking at the same time.

"What?"

"I don't want to know..."

The blonde's smirk widened. "She knew what to get for the girl who has everything!"

"Draco…"

"What? Hey!" Blaise sighed, receiving a glare from the injured party, and Lily stared at the felled boy, wide eyed.

"Are you okay?"

"Lily, you just punched him."

"Oh. Right."

"Bloody hell Lily, that hurt! What the hell have you been doing!"

* * *

M-chan: Okay, done. This thing's going on hiatus, unfortunately. Exams are coming up next month and I get to study. So much fun! Not. x.x 


	6. Closet Skeletons

M-chan: After a while of waiting, here it is!

Train: It hasn't been a while, it's been 7 months, stupid.

M-chan: I'm not stupid!

Train: Yeah. Sure.

M-chan: Whatever. Anyway, the next chapter!

* * *

"..."- Talking  
:...:- Parseltongue

* * *

**Chapter 6: Closet Skeletons  
**The class stood in the teacher's lounge, staring at the wardrobe Professor Lupin had brought to their attention. Lupin stood beside the wardrobe, which wobbled.

"There is a Boggart in there. Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces: wardrobes, the gap beneath beds. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is 'What is a Boggart?'"

Hermione, of course, was the one to answer. "It's a shape-shifter. It can take the shape of whatever it thinks frightens us most."

Lily stifled a groan. "Well that's bloody brilliant…I hope Ron gets covered with thousands of spiders."

Blaise gasped in mock horror. "Now Lily, that isn't a very Gryffindor thought."

Lily gave Blaise a wicked grin. "Makes you all the more proud of me, don't it?"

A sputter of terror from Neville caught he trio's attention and they tuned in to the last of Lupin's words, which was a question directed at Draco.

"–we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we even begin. Have you spotted it Draco?"

There are so many of us. It will confuse the Boggart so it won't know what form it should take; who it should frighten."

Blaise coughed something that sounded a bit like 'bookworm' and Hermione scowled at Draco. Lupin explained a bit more about the Boggart, and Neville was pushed in front of the wardrobe, which burst open. Snape clambered out of its depths and so an insane first class of Defence Against the Dark Arts began, with swing music playing in the background and everything. It was hilariously fun.

That is, until it was Lily's turn. The young Gryffindor stepped forward and a chill immediately swept the room, similar to that on the train, as the Boggart transformed into a towering Dementor. Lily stared, wide-eyed and someone in back, most likely a girl let out a scream. All she could see was the Dementor taking rattling breaths. She was drowning in the cold, and she could hear that woman's voice, though it wasn't clear enough to be understood. Unfortunately, the cold was once more overpowering to the point where she couldn't move. The Dementor dove at her.

So did Lupin, and just in time. The Boggart transformed into an orb as it dove. After Lupin, Neville was sent in to finish it off. Lily stared off into space as most of the Slytherins crowded around her. Draco and Blaise were the first ones at her side, checking to see if the redhead was alright. Lupin checked the young girl over as well, handing her an entire bar of chocolate.

"Eat."

Lily blinked, accepting the chocolate and let Blaise mother over her. "Who was it that screamed?"

"Huh? Oh that was Ron."

"Ah."

Lily seemed fairly distracted throughout the rest of the day. Luckily, nothing of great import happened; save Ron turning an interesting shade of polka dot at dinner.

* * *

This was what Lilith loved doing. Well this, spending time with Draco and Blaise, and pulling the odd prank, but mostly this. Quidditch.

The young seeker pulled out of her dive at the end of practice, having caught the Snitch in what Oliver claimed to be a world record (she doubted that), before she and the rest of the team headed up to the castle and Gryffindor Tower. The common room was buzzing when they arrived, far too loud for Lily's liking. She headed towards the dorms, intent on a shower and sleep, when Lavender and Parvati accosted her. The three of them, joined moments later by Hermione, sat by the fireside.

"First Hogsmeade weekend." Parvati was bursting with anticipation, though speaking in a hushed voice.

Lily resisted the urge to roll her eyes but groaned audibly. "Parvati Patil, do not speak to me as if I'm on my deathbed, or there is a possibility that I'm going to fall down dead this instant. According to everyone in the school, save those I don't know and Professor Trelawney, I am NOT going to keel over any time soon. Same goes for you, Lavender Brown.

"...And even _if_ I was going to die, I wouldn't like it if you spoke to me like that. It gives me the creeps."

"Sorry Lily. Anyway, Hogsmeade. What are we going to do?"

"I'm not going."

Lavender stared. "What? Lily, you have to!"

Lily shrugged. "I don't have a signed permission form and there's no way McGonagall or any other teacher would let me go. They think Pettigrew's after me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's quite plausible he'd go after you. You are, after all the one who stopped You-Know-Who from returning, and Pettigrew was a supporter of You-Know-Who. He lost a lot when Harmony Potter defeated You-Know-Who."

"Just say Lord Voldemort, or Voldemort! You-Know-Who is such a mouthful."

"Oh my!"

"Lily!"

"Honestly..."

"What? It's not hard to say. Lord Voldemort." She enunciated the name. "Now, I'm going to get some sleep. G'night."

* * *

The Hogsmeade weekend – which had been planned for Halloween – rolled around eventually, and Lily seemed to be a bit more than a little depressed. None of her friends could cheer up the moping Gryffindor, and so all they could do was leave her be. Ron, who wasn't a friend of Lily's, teased her mercilessly for 'fearing' the Dementors but all he earned was a slew of pranks from the Slytherins. Pink seemed to their favorite colour for him.

Now everyone was having fun at Hogsmeade, and she was bored and alone. Well, not really alone. There were the first and second years, but she didn't want to spend the time with them, not knowing any of them save Ginny and a boy named Colin Creevey. Still, no.

* * *

Boredom had driven Lily to wander aimlessly for two hours. She had managed to avoid Filch somehow, but didn't want to press her luck. She had just started back to the Tower when a voice startled her.

"Lilith?"

Lily turned and peeked into the room. "Uncle Remus..."

Lupin regarded the peeking girl warmly. "It's a Hogsmeade weekend, and Draco and Blaise left you on your own?"

"I told them to go ahead."

"Ah. I could use some company at the moment. Tea?"

Lily entered the room, eyes passing over the Grindylow in its tank. "That'd be nice."

A sudden scream from the spout of the tea kettle made Lily jump and Lupin frowned. He busied himself with tea making. "Tiger Lily," he used Sirius' nickname for her, handing her a cup of tea, "is anything bothering you?"

Lily stared into her tea, swirling it gently. "...Yes, the Boggart. Why didn't you think it would turn into Voldemort? Why didn't you stop me?"

Lupin lowered his cup. "That thought had crossed my mind, but I was too slow in actually stopping you." He took a sip of his tea. "The result, however was rather interesting, as well as impressive."

"What?"

"It suggests that what you fear most of all is – fear. Very wise, Lily."

"Oh...Uncle Remus, about the Dementors-"

Just then the door opened, and lo and behold Snape walked in, bearing a steaming goblet. The Potions Master set it down in front of Lupin, well aware of Lily's staring.

"Hello Lilith." He patted the girl on the head lightly. "Remus, you should drink that directly. I made a cauldronful, for when you need more."

Lupin picked up the smoking goblet. "I should probably take some again tomorrow."

Lily tugged on Snape's cloak, making the potions' master bend down to her eye level. "Uncle Sev, is that really safe to drink?"

Lupin chuckled and Snape sighed. "Yes Lilith, it's quite safe, for Remus."

"It's his medicine after all. All werewolves take so they don't lose their minds when they change. Well, most do, but some don't. You know that Lily."

"Yes, but the smoke..." She trailed off, turning towards the door, wide-eyed. She then shrieked in delight and raced over to the man at the door, shoving her almost empty cup of tea into Snape's hands. "Sirius!"

Snape sat down in the chair lily had abandoned, smiling mysteriously, as he and Lupin watched the pair greet each other. "She appears to have recovered."

Lupin gave a small smile, lifting the globe to his lips. "Now Severus..."

* * *

Lily yawned as she, Lavender, Parvati and Hermione trailed behind the rest of the Gryffindors after the Halloween feast. They were the last Gryffindors to leave the feast since Lily had been talking with Draco and Blaise for a bit too long. When they reached Gryffindor Tower they found the stairs backed up. Percy had shoved his way to the portrait and paused before sending someone to find the headmaster, who arrived moments later. The four girls finally got to see the cause of the problem: the Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed to ribbons.

The cause of the destruction and her disappearance was delivered by Peeves. The Fat Lady was ashamed to be seen, and the destruction was the result of her not letting him in. Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

M-chan: Okay...right. First, don't kill me. I'm trying my best to update as fast as possible. So I asked M-kun's working on typing up the next chapters while I work on writing the ones after that. And midterms are coming to eat me alive. Woohoo! X.x Oh yeah, and please, pleasedon't kill me now.


	7. Our Little Group

M-chan: Hey everyone! I've updated this, finally.

Train: There isn't much to do when you don't have the manuscript, is there?

M-chan: Oh, shut up! Anyway, here's the next chapter!

* * *

"..."- Talking  
:...:- Parseltongue**

* * *

Chapter 7: Our Little Group**  
The Gryffindors were ushered back to the Great Hall; the other houses joining them minutes later. After that it took Lily more than 20 minutes to find Draco and Blaise.

"...This would be so much easier if we were in the same house..."

"You're right Lily. So, when are you going to change houses?"

"Blaise!"

Blaise, Draco and Lily dragged the newly-conjured sleeping bags (thanks to Dumbledore) to a corner of the room and, for reasons Lily did not know of, Terry Boot, Cedric Diggory and a 5th year Slytherin known as Alexi Rathen joined them. Lily stared at the newcomers for a moment before poking Draco. "What's going on here?"

"You remember when you suggested that we form a group to fight Voldemort," the newcomers winced, "or at least find out his next move?"

"No."

Draco blinked, not having expected that answer. Blaise continued for him. "Well, we decided to do that, what Draco described. These are our contacts with the other houses, save Gryffindor. Both Terry and Cedric approached them with this proposal, but their conditions were stupid and pigheaded. So we obliviated their memories."

"Oh."

"We've got most of the 3rd years, Alexi-"

"And my associates."

"-the head girl, several of our prefects, and five or so 6th years. Terry?"

The black haired boy cleared his throat. "Well, we've got Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood, seven other 2nd and 3rd years, five 4th years and one prefect. Cedric?"

"Hannah Abbot, a 4th year, two 6th years and all of the Quidditch team." Cedric shrugged. "Most of the Hufflepuffs are with Gryffindor."

Draco sighed. "That's 36 Slytherins, 16 Ravenclaws, 12 Hufflepuffs and one Gryffindor so far."

Lily bit her lip, thinking. "I could try to get Ginny, the twins, Parvati, Lavender and Hermione with us."

Draco smiled at Lily. "Thanks." He looked up at the others, speaking softly. "Okay, we meet in a week. At the dungeon entrance there's a large mirror, a portal of sorts. I've given you the password." Terry, Cedric and Alexi nodded. "And Alexi, you'll be bringing all the Slytherins there."

"I know. Blaise gave me the list."

Blaise smirked. "Alright everyone, till next time!"

* * *

Lily was able to convince the six people she mentioned, along with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and even Percy, to attend the meeting. Everyone else seemed to think she was a traitor, being friends with Slytherins. It was all rather horrible, and Lily came to the conclusion that the perpetrator, Ron, deserved something very harsh in payback.

The appointed time for the meeting rolled around and Lily lead the eleven Gryffindors to the mirror, speaking her password.

"_:In angel's scorn and devil's grace.:"_ Lily spoke sourly. Why the bloody hell the others came up with that password for her made no sense. And she had to speak it in Parseltongue too! So bloody annoying._  
_

After a moment Lily and the Gryffindors who followed her stepped in through the mirror, disappearing as they passed through. The mirror became solid again once everyone had passed through it. Waiting on the other side were a small fraction of Hufflepuffs, a small fraction of Ravenclaws, and a somewhat larger fraction of Slytherins. Draco smirked, rising from where he sat; a table in front of everyone else, on an elevated platform. Cedric and Terry sat at the table as well. However, the seats on either side of Draco were reserved for Lily and Blaise. The trio had been the ones to spawn this idea after all.

Once everyone was seated and organized, the first meeting began. Draco looked everyone in the eye, smirking. "Welcome! I'm sure you all know why you're here: you were chosen because of your abilities as well as our," he motioned to the other four, "belief that we can work together, without petty house rivalries getting in the way, against the threat of Lord Voldemort." There was mass wincing. "You'll all have to get used to that name. We, a group spawned by the need to take action against any threats, must work hard. Voldemort is the most immediate threat and we must vanquish him, but we aren't at a level where we can easily face off against him and his followers. But only if we work together, supporting one another, and only if we work hardis itpossible for us to do this, to defeat Lord Voldemort. Are you with me!"

There was affirmative cheering as Blaise slid a note over to Lily. Draco twitched when he read it, and Lily's reply.

Blaise: _He's a pretty good speaker. Anything he can't do?_

Lily: _Hasn't beaten me at Quidditch, not that great at Charms or Transfiguration. Needs to work on his patience and his mouth a bit more..._

"Not funny..." Draco muttered as he sat down.

"Okay everyone, let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

Lily stared at the paper and voiced what all three of them had on their minds as Terry and Cedric watched. "Us? Why us?"

Terry shrugged as though it was obvious. It was the day after the second meeting. The trio had missedit because of a prior engagement with Filch they simply had to keep, unfortunately, and were getting updated by Cedric and Terry.

Terry sighed. "You three were the logical choice; you started it. You'll accept?"

Lily scowled but Blaise replied. "On one condition: you and Cedric join us."

"Wh-what!"

Draco smirked, catching Blaise's 'logic'. "Two Slytherins and a Gryffindor? We need a more representative leadership; you two along with us. When Cedric graduates, we'll choose another Hufflepuff to be in charge of his or her housemates, but the five of us would be the perfect leadership."

Blaise continued, glaring slightly at Draco. "The group wouldn't think that we were favouring one house. The Slytherins need two representatives because one person couldn't handle all 36 of them at once."

"Everyone's concerns would be voiced when we have leaders only meetings, and reviews wouldn't seem bias." Lily smiled brightly at the boys before a thought came to mind. "So...what are we called?"

The boys all exchanged smug looks and Lily groaned inwardly. Blaise and Draco had arrived before her, so Terry and Cedric must have told them. Being the only girl was starting to look very, very bad. "It better not be something stupid like 'The Association for Protection Against Impending Doom' or something like that."

Draco shook his head. "No, not anything like that. Though that is a good name...OW! Lily!"

* * *

"The Association of the Lost?"

"Yeah, The Lost for short. Or AL."

"I think, if we're ever going to talk about it in public, we should refer to it as AL. Makes it sound like a person, or a pet. But why 'The Association of the Lost'?"

"Because the rest of the magical world has lost us." Terry shrugged. "I really don't understand. I'll tell the twins about AL immediately, then everyone else at the next meeting."

"The twins...?"

"Yeah, they're our Memory and our Secret Keeper respectively."

Blink, blink, groan. "AL's going to hell in a hand basket."

"The hand basket's probably rigged with booby-traps."

"Terry..."

"Yes Lily?"

"NOT HELPING!"

* * *

M-chan: Everyone, please R&R. I'll be posting the next chapter soon. At least, once my beta, M-kun, sends it to me. 


	8. Dementors

M-chan: Hey everyone! Another update for all of you!

Train: Shouldn't you be studying for your midterms?

M-chan: Maybe...

* * *

"..."- Talking  
:...:- Parseltongue**

* * *

** **Chapter 8: Dementors; the reason why you should never have horrible experiences**

Between the Lost, Quidditch practice, and school, Lily barely had a chance to think about the Dementors; their effect on her and what she was going to do about it.

So time sped by, and the first Quidditch match drew near: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Blaise was caught in the middle of what could only be described as an all out war between Draco and Lily, as the two seekers were continually competing against each other in any and everything as the match drew nearer.

On one particular occasion, days before the match, their competition was at it fiercest, and Lily went down to Snape's for some information on a particular potion; whether or not Vervain would increase its potency. When she opened the already ajar door, there wasn't anyone in the main room, his office. There were, however, muffledvoices coming from the bedroom. Lily tiptoed over to the door leading to the bedroom and peeked in, just in time to see Snape shutting Sirius up with a firm kiss. At least they were still fully clothed, saving Lily from another possible shock. They didn't notice the redhead, who quietly, very quietly snuck away and closed the main door behind her.

Walking down the hallway, Lily sighed, half-smiling. "Well, that explains why they don't fight like Uncle Remus told me they used to."

* * *

The day of the Quidditch match, Lily awoke to find an animal other than Shadow nearby. Blaise's pet Crookshanks was staring at her, his eyes glowing in the darkness of the dormitory from the foot of her bed. He almost looked like a young lion on the prowl. The cat growled slightly when she knocked out again, and proceeded to attack the girl with his tongue, as though she was but a kitten who couldn't bathe yet, and he a very annoyed feline mother. 

"Alright, alright...I'm up." Lily dragged herself out of bed, running a hand through the tangled mess that was her hair. Right, the Quidditch match was today. As Lily attempted to move her suddenly heavy muscles, Shadow slithered into her lap and up her body, having been out hunting that night.

:My Lady, I bring some disturbing news.:

:Disturbing...:

:The red haired one – Ron Weasley – hasss a new pet. Upon returning from my hunting I met thiss rat. The rat, my Lady, iss not a true rat. There iss sssomething very wrong about it. It doess not appear to be a true animal of any sort.:

:Iss that sso...:

Shadow looked up at her. :My Lady.:

:Find out more. Ask Crookshanksss – that cat – to aid you if need be. Do not attack the rat in any way, and be discreet. No one should know what you are doing.:

:Yessss my Lady.: The serpent turned to converse with Crookshanks. Lily left the two to wash up before heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. The rest of Gryffindor's Quidditch team had arrived by the time Lily woke from her nap over her toast. After placating Oliver, they headed out to the pitch.

It was more a torrential downpour than a light rain. The rest of the school were fighting their way through it to the stands, heads bowed as umbrellas were torn from hands and tossed around by the wind.

The scarlet robes whipped about them as they stood on the pitch. Lily could barely make out the Slytherin green robes through the rain, how was she supposed to find the Snitch in this?

Just seconds of flying in the rain had Lily, and probably the rest of the Quidditch players soaked and freezing. Flying up and down the pitch, nothing jumped out at her; and Draco was god knows where. She hadn't seen him since the beginning of the match, which seemed like eons ago.

There, a fleck of gold at the center of the pitch. Someone on the other end, Draco, was flying towards the Snitch. Lily's eyes narrowed as she sped to beat Draco. In her panic to get the Snitch first, she didn't notice that all had gone eerily quiet, until a wave of cold hit her. She gasped and her broom sputtered, dropping a foot or two. Not really wanting to, Lily looked down to see Dementors. Not just a few Dementors, but hundreds.

She felt numb and her body refused to respond. Her worst memories were the only ones in her head now. She squeezed her eyes shut and heard that woman again, still screaming.

"_No, not Harm! Please, not my little girl!"_

"_Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside now..."_

"_Please no, take me, kill me instead-"_

Lily's brain felt fuzzy and her vision was becoming cloudy. What...what was going on...? She should be helping the screaming woman. And who was being harmed?

"_Not Harm! Please...have mercy...have mercy..."_

There was shrill laughter, desperate screaming, and then everything faded away.

* * *

"I thought she was dead for sure." 

"She looks it. Probably will be, with all she's getting into."

"Ron!"

"How dare you Weasley! You looked rather satisfied that Lily fell from her broom."

"She faints almostevery the time she's around a Dementor, and she's a smear on Gryffindor's name; a traitor. Everyone in Gryffindor would be better off without her...Hey, what is it with all of you?"

"Ron, you have five 5 seconds to leave, or else. 5...4..."

"You...you're all defending her!"

"3..."

"But...Hermione!"

"2..."

"Fine! But I'll make you regret this. All of you!"

There was the sound of someone stomping away and what sounded like a collective sigh of relief. Lily opened one eye to see the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams, along with Hermione, Lavender, Parvati and Blaise surrounding her bed in the hospital wing. "How exactly is he going to make you guys regret that?"

"Probably by annoying us out of our...Lily! You're awake!"

Lily nodded. "Yeah...What happened?"

"You fell..." Fred looked somewhat anxious. "Must have been seventy-some feet?"

Alicia sniffed, shaking. "We thought you'd died..."

"Well, I haven't yet." Lily sat up, not noticing Blaise wince. "What about the match?" When no one said anything, she stared at all of them. "We lost?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, you lost. I caught the Snitch just as you fell. I hadn't realised what happened until Fred chucked his bludger's bat at me. It missed, but it caught my attention."

"It was George."

"Whatever. Anyway, you guys only lost by 50 points. You're still in the running for the cup."

Fred cuffed Wood. "Which is why Oliver isn't attempting to drown himself."

"Hey!"

Lily didn't say anything, just sat back comfortably until Madam Pomfrey shooed them away. Draco and Blaise stayed behind, watching her. "Lily, are you okay?"

"Huh? Just thinking...Uh, what happened to my broom?"

"Oh, well...it...it hit the Whomping Willow."

"And?"

"Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around and...well..." Draco reached down and set a bag on her bed. Swallowing, she peeked into it and stared at the splintered wood and twigs.

"Aa."


	9. The Marauder's Map and Hogsmeade

M-chan: And the newest update. We would like to thank M-kun (beta) for this!

Train: Only because you're too lazy to type this up.

M-chan: Well, yeah... On with the fic!

* * *

"..."- Talking  
:...:- Parseltongue

* * *

**Chapter 9: Part 1 – The Marauder's Map  
**"Lilith, a word?"

Lily nodded and waited until the classroom emptied out. It was Monday, and Defence Against the Dark Arts (with Lupin back) had just finished. "Yes Uncle Remus?"

"I heard about the match."

"Oh..."

"You're broomstick, there's no chance of repairing it?"

"No. Umm Uncle Remmy, about the Dementors..."

"Lilith, Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope and happiness out of the air around them. Even muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory, will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself – soulless and evil. You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. And it must be that the worst has happened to you, Lilith, is more than enough to make anyone fall off their broom. You have nothing to be ashamed about."

"When they get near me...I think I hear my mother, my real mother..."

"Lilith..."

"Why did they have to come to the match?"

"They're hungry. Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up...I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch pitch. All that excitement...emotions running high...it was their idea of a feast."

"Could you help me defend myself from them? Like you did on the train?"

"Lilith..."

The girl looked up at Lupin with pleading eyes. "Please Uncle Remmy? What if they come to another mach?"

Lupin looked down at Lilith and sighed, knowing the girl would annoy him endlessly until he agreed. "Oh alright, I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until next term. I have a lot to do before holidays."

* * *

With no sign of Dementors, the fact that Ravenclaw flattened Slytherin in Quidditch, and the fact that her mum, Petunia, had relented and she would be spending Christmas with Draco and Blaise – at the Zabini manor – caused the Gryffindor to become a bit happier. Unfortunately there was another Hogsmeade weekend planned for the very last weekend of the term, and once again Lily wondered why Petunia had refused to sign the form. Why did the adults she knew think Pettigrew was after her? It didn't make any sense. 

In any case, she didn't have permission and Sirius couldn't be persuaded; she'd already tried. Draco and Blaise had to be pushed to go. She assured them she'd be fine and it was true; she'd be fine, but she'd also be bored out of her mind. Now, with Oliver's copy of Which Broomstick in hand, she headed up to the Tower. After using the school's broom for quite some time, Lily knew the sooner she got a new broomstick, the better. Unfortunately, or fortunately she was accosted by Fred and George, who escorted her to an empty classroom.

"'Hallo Lily."

She stared at the two boys. "Why haven't you gone to Hogsmeade?"

Fred winked mysteriously. "We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go."

"Early Christmas present for you." Fred pulled out a piece of old parchment and set it down on the desk.

Lily looked down at it and then back up at the twins. "Alright, what is it? How does it work? And this better not be one of your jokes."

"Ah, straight to the point!" Fred grinned. "Show her George."

George pulled out his wand and touched the parchment lightly. _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_ Ink spread across the parchment from George's wand. Fred spoke as a string of words blossomed from the top. "This, Lily is the Marauder's Map."

* * *

**Part 2 – Hogsmeade**

Walking down the passage that was behind the one-eyed witch, Lily's hands brushed against the Map in her pocket. It unnerved her, what had represented her on the map was simply a question mark. She supposed...no, hoped that since she was only named Lilith Black after being adopted by Sirius, the Map would show her true name. it had been foolish to think that. All she had ever known was growing up with Petunia and Sirius. The snippets of "memories" that she dreamed about were probably all they were: dreams.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice the path slope upwards until she bumped her head on a trapdoor. "Oww..."

Sneaking up into the shop, Lily poked about Honeydukes. It was rather crowded with Hogwarts students, but no one singled Lily out, which was great.

After buying some sweets (one pound of nougat, some sherbet balls, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, a jar of Pepper Imps, sugar spun quills, and two Blood Lollies) Lily skittered off to find Draco and Blaise.

She didn't have to go far. Tentatively sucking on the blood lolly and looking around, she didn't notice the Slytherin pair sneaking upon her until they grabbed her.

"Lily, fancy meeting you here."

"Who-? Blaise!"

"Yes, a fortuitous meeting, no?"

"Draco! No, stop it. You take that sherbet ball...DRACO!"

Blaise shook his head as Lily and Draco started tussling with each other. "Alright you two, that's enough. Honestly..."

The pair stopped, smiling. "Sorry Blaise."

Blaise sighed, shaking his head. "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks. You both look a bit cold you know. Especially you Lily."

"'A bit' is an understatement..."


	10. Leaving on Holiday

M-chan: I'm alive! -insert dramatic pose here-

Train: ...And we apologize for making you all wait so long. M-chan has been...busy...

M-chan: Yes, I have. There was school work, exams and...

Train: ...her PS2.

M-chan: Oh, you shut up.

* * *

"..."- Talking  
:...:- Parseltongue

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Leaving on Holiday  
**Blaise and Draco were waiting for Lily. Again. Per usual. Draco looked particularly annoyed, pacing back and forth. Blaise, on the other hand looked quite serene. You'd never guess that the Zabini had planted Dungbombs on the Great Hall.

It was, as luck would have it (well, fate/destiny might have had a hand in it as well), it was Ron and Hermione who found them.

Ron scowled. "What are you two doing here?"

"Granger," Draco ignored Ron, probably sparking Ron's ire, "where is Lilith?"

Hermione blinked, taken aback. "Lily? She isn't here?"

"Obviously. Unless she's wearing an invisibility cloak and had snuck off to god knows where. This place is going to the dogs since they've started letting in mudbloods."

"Malfoy!"

Draco sneered at Ron. "What Weasel? If you have something to say then say it. Or is your mind, pitiful as it is, incapable of stringing words together into a coherent sentence?"

The use of words one would hear from an adult confused Ron for a moment. "W-wha...You're a pompous git Malfoy! And no wonder, your father was a Death Eater. Are you, Blaise and Lily in cahoots with You-Know-Who? Because that's the only explanation for why you've all survived an encounter with him!"

"Ron, you-!"

Draco stopped Hermione, however and advanced on Ron. "You ungrateful bastard." His grey eyes were flashing with fury and you could tell that he was just barely holding himself back from cursing Ron. "In first year, Lily managed to get through all those challenges and faced Quirrell. She got the stone when neither Quirrell nor I could. Then last year, last year she nearly died to save your brat of a sister. Remember what Madam Pomfrey said? She had Basilisk poison running rampant through her system. They needed several of Fawkes' tears to stop it. And even though she was bedridden she managed to stop anyone from blaming Ginny.

"What have you done, Ronald Weasley? You've despised her and taken a shot at her every chance you got. All for the simple reason that she is friends with people from a house with a dark reputation. Hell, she was friends with me and Blaise before we were even sorted. What does that tell you? It tells me that Lilith Black has the strength of a true Gryffindor, standing by her choice of friends quite stubbornly. It would be very unGryffindor of her to acquiesce to the rules. Gryffindors, as my godfather had told me, have a high disregard for the rules."

Hermione smiled appraisingly, glad that Draco hadn't resorted to violence. Plus, it looked like berating Ron had thoroughly confused him, as the red head simply stood there, opening and closing his mouth. The group of Ravenclaws watching the exchange snickered, though the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs there glared at Blaise and Draco.

At that particular moment Lily appeared, accompanied by Sirius and Severus. And there, coiled around her arm, was Shadow. Pet and owner were deep in a heated discussion, conversing in whispered parseltongue. Ron's rat, aptly named Scabbers, gave a high pitched squeal and tried to worm his way out of Ron's hold. Ron tried to calm the rat down and succeeded only when the trio was gone, along with the two adults.

"Stupid rat..."

* * *

"Lily, could you stop that?"

The red head looked up, confused. "Stop what?"

Draco glared at her. "Stop talking to your snake. You've been talking to Shadow since we left Hogwarts. That was four days ago!"

Lily scowled. "Well I'm sorry! I'm just trying to figure out if Scabbers really is a rat."

Draco stared at her for a moment. "Blaise, Lily's lost her mind!"

Blaise glanced up from his book to Draco, then Lily. "What?"

"She thinks that Ron's rat isn't a real one."

Lily growled. "I know I'm right! Scabbers is just pretending to be a rat. I'm sure of it, with all the evidence."

"Evidence? What evidence?"

"There's the belief shared between Shadow and Crookshanks that Scabbers isn't a real rat. He's tried to bite me only when I've said the name Vo—"

Blaise clamped his hand on Lily's mouth. She glared up at him, shaking a fist. "mnf! Mnnt mn! Mhhf mmrhhh! Mwaase!"

Blaise's father, Octavius, then chose that moment to check on the children. He came in time to see Lily chasing after Blaise with a conjured can of silly string, spewing insults. Draco was reading something, not bothered by the scene around him. Draco looked up, just noticing Octavius. "Oh, hello Mr. Zabini." He looked slightly confused at Octavius' expression and lowered his book. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah, no." Octavius cast one last glance over at Blaise and Lily before leaving the trio to their own devices.

Both Lily and Blaise approached Draco immediately after they were sure that Octavius had really left. Blaise was practically covered with silly string from head to toe, with particular emphasis on his back. Lily was less so, most of it was in her hair. There was some shaving cream in there as well.

Draco looked up at the two of them, more than slightly amused. "What happened to you two?"

Lily gave him a fixed smile. "Oh nothing..."

Blaise prudently removed some silly string off of his face before speaking. "Draco, those are your good clothes, right?"

"Yes, why...Oh no. No, no, no. Lily, please, not the silly string! Blaise, put that can of shaving cream away. I'll curse both of you, I'm serious!"

Lily grinned evilly. "No, you're not Sirius. He's much taller and has black hair."

"...That was really horrible, Lily."

"...Shut up."

* * *

M-chan: There ya go! Sorry of it being so short. Another chapter will be coming out at the end of the weekend to make up for it. As soon as I have a few more read throughs of it...heh...


	11. Closet meetings And Christmas

"…" - Talking  
:…: - Parseltongue

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Closet meetings and christmas  
**After the silly string and shaving cream incident, which also included cream pies, mud and paints, the trio's wands were confiscated. Draco was a bright red, Blaise a soft pink, and Lily was covered in mud. The paint had been Lily's creation; she got off easy compared to the other two: the mud had acted as a mudpack spa treatment in a few ways, and she only got a week of being "grounded". And this punishment had been given by Sirius, who had been…ah…admiring their work. Blaise and Draco were grounded for one month, but that was starting once they got back for summer holidays. It wouldn't do to be grounded for one month when there wasn't enough time between now and the end of the holidays. 

In any case, the three contented themselves with playing Wizard Chess, flying around, and surprisingly, playing in the snow, like most Muggle children did.

* * *

Deep within the Zabini home…well not that deep, only behind a bookshelf in the study, a group of ten had gathered. 

"All of you, stop shoving!"

"We wouldn't have to if you hadn't put such a large table in such a small space. Honestly."

"Oh quiet, the both of you. Now, you my dear, sit on the table and…what are you two doing!"

"I'm sitting in his lap."

"Yes, but why?"

"Well, it did just give us more room."

"Oh, alright."

"I officially call this meeting to order! First item, Voldemort's most devoted servant, Pettigrew. What do we do about him?"

"I say kill him."

"Cousin!"

"What? The bugger deserves it."

"Do you want to end up in Azkaban?"

"But I can't just stand around, knowing that he'd there! He's going to try something, I'm sure."

"No, she's right. We should leave him for now. You and you, keep an eye on him whenever you can. As for you three; dig up the plans the Order of the Phoenix hid in the Black household."

"10 Galleons say they're behind the insane woman's portrait."

"Sirius!"

"Nothing! Nothing! Anyway, we're done with that."

"Not quite. Now listen, if it turns out that we can impede the Phoenix, the Dragon and the Unicorn orders by letting Pettigrew escape to his master then we let him. And Dumbledore still doesn't know about Lilith Black being…?"

"Not as far as I can tell. He may suspect, however."

"In that case, be on your guard around him. We don't want it to slip out."

"Now are we done with it?"

"Yes, next order…who put down 'Knock out the werewolf and find out what he knows before obliviating him into the next millennium?"

"I believe that was Severus."

"Spoilsport..."

"Well, we can't do that."

"And why not? It's a perfectly good suggestion."

"Because then they'd know we're still active. Honestly…Now, moving on: Lily. We're going to have to tell her. The glamour's wearing off and Petunia won't be able to recast it even with my help, or anyone else's."

"Who here agrees that Lucius is getting a swelled head, raise your hand."

"What? I most certainly am not!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Very funny. All of you put your hands down. And you Octavius…that was very uncalled for. I am not getting a swelled head."

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Oh, stop arguing, the both of you. Now, Lily."

"Oh fine, Lily."

"When will the glamour eventually wear off?"

"Hypothetically, on her 24th birthday. However, if she is involved in heavy spellcasting before then, I would say six months, maybe a year since the spell. That includes learning a lot of spells in a small time frame."

"And if she runs into Voldemort and he uses one of the unforgivables?"

"Well, Avada Kedavra will kill her instantly, no question. Imperius won't do much but, with Cruciatus, she'll have a few hours at least before she becomes…well…and it won't be good either. There is the very high possibility that her soul will be twisted because of it."

"Twisted?"

"Yes. From what I can tell, and what Sirius has told me about the spell, Petunia blocked Lily's memories of her life before. If they were to suddenly surface during the Cruiatus, it would cause her to no longer truly be Lily."

"A bad thing."

"Yes, and so—"

"And so it's almost dinner. We need to get out of here!"

"Right. Bill, Charlie, Tonks, now that you all know about his, you're all okay to stay a part of this?"

"Yes."

"Aye."

"Do you think I should go blonde? …What? Oh, if course I'm okay to stay. Now, go blonde?"

"I think the electric blue would be best."

"Right, thanks Cissy."

"Okay, so…can anyone move to get us out of here before the children come back?"

"Uhh…"

* * *

Narcissa and Evelyn (Blaise's mother) didn't know what was worse: Blaise, Draco and Lily with wands, or without. The giant foyer, along with the three children, was wet with snow. The two women glared at the three, who stood in the centre of the foyer. 

"You…you… How could you! Look at this…this mess! Which one of you came up with this!"

"That would be Draco. Right Lily?"

"Yep."

"W-wha—? You guys!"

"What? You were the one who said Lily was afraid of a little snowball fight, and then you tricked us into coming inside, where you convinced the house elves to pelt us with enchanted snowballs. I don't know **how** he convinced them though… Mrs Malfoy…"

"Draco Malfoy…"

"…Yes mother…?"

"Room. Now."

* * *

The next day was, of course, Christmas Day. It was a lovely day, with a miniature snowstorm kicking up outside the Zabini manor. The trio were forbidden from running around outside like crazies both outside and inside. Not that it really mattered; they were all staring intently at the Christmas tree towering in the family room—if one could call it a family room (being that it was the size of a small ballroom). Specifically, they were staring at the mountain of presents lying under the tree. A few more presents had been added since the night before, thanks to the sudden appearance of Sirus and Severus, who sat watching the three children. 

Lucius and Octavius exchanged smirks. "I believe they've waited long enough. Don't you agree Octavius?"

"Quite. You are all excused, children."

There was the scraping of chairs being pushed out and back in, and the children dashed off to the tree. Presents were ripped open and the now shredded wrapping paper flew up in the air, creating their personal storm of wrapping paper inside the house.

The presents they had all received made their eyes wide. Blaise was currently trying on magicked robes that were made of fabric from nymphen weavers, very rare. Draco was examining a book that contained barely legal, not so Dark Arts. Lily, finally, was unwrapping a long thin paxkage. What rolled out of it was a broomstick—a Firebolt.

"…Cor."

"A Firebolt… Excellent Lily. Now I can beat you on my Nimbus 2001 and prove that I'm the better seeker."

Lily arched an eyebrow at Draco. "Didn't I beat you on m—a Nimbus 2000 last year?"

Draco flushed, the scowled. "We'll see about that."

"Oy, Lily, you missed one. Oh, make that two."

Lily blinked and turned to Blaise, who dropped two small packages into the girl's lap before sitting behind her to see what she thought of her presents. She opened the smaller one first and gaped.

It was a silver band, engraved on the inside with all three of their names, hers in the center. The outside was etched beautifully, similar to Celtic designs. She slipped it onto her left index finger and pouted when she realized it was too large. After a moment the ring shrunk to fit, which made her feel a little better, and then she gaped once more. The etchings were glowing! Lily brought her hand with the ring closer to her face, staring, entranced. "Wow…"

"It's magicked with protection spells specifically for you."

"You got this Draco?"

"We both did, me and Blaise. We've got our own too, see?"

"Oh."

"Now open the other one!"

"Alright, alright!"

The second box contained a simple necklace, if one could call it that, considering the charm hanging from it. It was a pair of metal snakes, one black and one silver, each beginning where the other ended to form a circle with their bodies, filling the center with a complex, tangled mess of coiling. Along with the necklace came a slip of parchment with the initials _T.R._ hastily written.

Lily lifted the necklace out and had Blaise clasp it around her neck. She felt it warm against her skin for a moment, but it must have been her imagination. In any case, it was beautiful and she knew who the sender was, though there was no way she would tell either Blaise or Draco. And it surprised her beyond belief that he had sent her…no, that he had been able to send it to her. Was it the boy she was thinking of—the one that had the audacity to propose to her—or was it the man that existed now?

Meanwhile, Lucius, Octavius, Snape and Sirius were discussing the meaning of the ring.

"Are Draco and Blaise both falling in love with Lily?"

Lucius dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Unlikely. Draco's a Malfoy, he would know when he's in love and would work continuously to capture that person."

Snape smirked at that. "Like you chasing after Narcissa since second year?"

Lucius coloured slightly before scowling at Snape, and Octavius sighed. "I believe that Blaise is like that as well. They would have already started fighting over her if that were the case."

Sirius arched an eyebrow. "Don't you think it's possible that they were proposing to each other? Like, all three of them, bound together?"

"A three-way bonding?" Severus spoke dryly. "Isn't that infinitely complicated?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Sirius, you are an idiot."

"Hey!"

"Alright, you are **_my_** idiot. Does that make you feel better?"

Sirius frowned at Snape. "Not particularly…"

"No, he has a point Severus. They might try something to that effect."

"Really Octavius? And did you _see _this?"

Octavius scowled. "No, but I did see something quite…interesting in Lilith's future."

"Oh? And what, pray tell, might that be?"

Octavius smiled thinly, watching the young girl, his eyes glowing with a combination of awe and pity. "You'll see."

* * *

M-chan: Here's the latest update, loves! Also, I have a little bit of a request to ask of you readers. As of late, my beta Merideth hasn't been returning the chapters I've been sending her, so I find myself in need of a new beta (Merideth, if you're reading this, e-mail me so I can take it down!). Anyone wishing to be my beta for the movement series, **e-mail** me at aariacederwin yahoo . com (remove the spaces first!). 


	12. Protection from Dementation and Dreams

M-chan: Due to major laziness and a very bad, bad memory on my part, this update has been rather late in coming.

Train: Mostly because you were having problems with the last part. And you still do, don't you?

M-chan: Oh, shut up! Anyway... For all of you who've been waiting, here's the next chapter

* * *

"..."- Talking 

::...::- Parseltongue

* * *

**Chapter 12: Part 1-Protection from Dementation  
**The trio, now back at Hogwarts, had a rather nice present waiting for them. Well, it wasn't much a present, more a fact that was now widely accepted: Ron was a git. And no one was trying to deny it either (except Ron, that is)! Seems that he and Hermoine hadn't been getting on well during the holidays, what with Crookshanks—who had decided to stay with Hermoine (truly, Octavius didn't want to see the raggedy feline during the holidays)—chasing Scabbers in an attempt to eat him. It seemed like Crookshanks had nearly succeeded too. 

And then—for Lily at least—there were the lessons from Lupin.

"Now Lily, the incantation is _expecto patronum_."

Lily nodded, gripping her wand tightly. "Expecto patronum, expecto patronum, expecto patronum…"

"Concentrating on a happy memory?"

"Err…yeah…" Lily lied as she cast her mind around for a happy memory. What made a memory a happy one? Certainly no time she had ever spent with Ron. In the end Lily chose the thrill of catching the snitch for the first time, in her first official game as Gryffindor seeker. "Right…got it… Expecto patronon…err…patronum. Expecto patronum—"

There was a whoosh and a wisp of silver gas shot out of the end of her wand. Lily stared and then looked up at Lupin to find the man smiling at him. "Very good. Right then, would you like to try it on a Dementor?"

Lily glanced down at her wand, staring at it intently before speaking. "Y-yeah." She looked up at Lupin and gave him what she hoped was a brave smile, steeling herself for what was most likely going to be an utter failure. "Let's do it."

* * *

"Oi, Lily, are you feeling alright?" 

Lily blinked at Blaise sleepily, who was poking her along while talking to her. They were in the Slytherin boys' dormitory; in the room Blaise and Draco shared with Crabbe and Goyle, sitting on Blaise's bed. Lily covered a yawn before speaking. "Hm? What is it Draco?"

Blaise stared at her before grabbing the girl by the shoulders and shaking her wildly. "Blaise! I'm Blaise, Lily. Not Draco! Lily, have you even slept since we got back from holidays? Lily!"

The redhead rubbed her eyes before making Blaise into a comfy pillow. "Not really. Wood's been working us real hard—6 practices a week. Plus the anti-Dementor lesson thing isn't really helping…"

"Lily? …Liliy!" Blaise poked the girl again, frowning when there was no reaction. He followed up the poking with unrestrained shaking of his friend's body. The end result was Lily flopping over onto him, asleep, and uttering that he smelled nice. Blaise blinked several times, staring down at the girl. He sighed, pushing hair out of his face before giving the sleeping girl a small smile.

"Lily, you idiot…"

At that point, Draco dragged himself into the room and to Blaise. The blond stared at Blaise, then at Lily, before crawling up onto the bed and using Blaise as a pillow, just as Lily was. Blaise stared down at his two friends before exploding.

"Exactly who decided I was a pillow? Draco! Lily! Wsake up! YOU **IDIOTS**!"

* * *

**Part 2-Dreams  
**The Gryffindor Quidditch match against Ravenclaw had gone off with only one hitch—a group of upper year Ravenclaws, most in their seventh year, had the gall to dress as Demetors in an attempted scare-tactic. Needless to say it backfired when they were faced with Lily's Patronus. 

The Gryffindors celebrated their victory—steamrolling the Ravenclaws and putting themselves in first place for the cup—with an after-hours party that was supplied by Fred and George sneaking into Hogsmeade. It lasted well into the night, ending only when McGonagall yelled the last of the partiers into their dormitories, ending only when McGonagall yelled the last of the partiers into their dormitories.

Later that night, Lily was immersed in a dream similar to Alice in Wonderland—a muggle story. She was Alice, the young Tom Riddle was the Cheshire Cat, Uncle Sirius was the Mad Hatter (it suited him quite well), Uncle Severus was the white rabbit (more grey-black, but…), and Lord Voldemort was the Queen—or, rather, King of Hearts. The scenes were all very odd and disjointed until teatime was announced. And there all of them were, minus the young Tom Riddle, sitting at a table sipping tea and eating biscuits. Everything seemed quite normal—if one considered taking tea with Lord Voldemort normal—until Voldemort took a sip of some liquid Snape had handed him and the young Tom Riddle suddenly appeared in his place. He was no longer the Cheshire cat he had been earlier on but the 'King', and his eyes were red as Voldemort's were instead of the blue they had been before. He smiled—much more wicked than when he was the Cat—and pulled Lily out of her chair, twirling her around before the pair began waltzing around the garden.

Sirius and Severus disappeared as the scenery whirled around her and Tom pulled her closer. She looked up at the man, not at all feeling the fear or the anger she had within her when they faced off in the Chamber of Secrets. "Tom?"

The man's smirk widened slightly, though there was something about those eyes that made the entire expression soften—if that was even possible—and whispered into her ear. "Now love, you know you mustn't call me that unless we're alone."

"And now?"

"Lord Voldemort."

A smirk formed on Lily's face. "Lord Voldemort, are we not alone now?"

Tom (or Voldemort, whichever you call him) stopped—Lily now flush against his body—and surveyed their surroundings, red eyes glinting. "So we are…" He looked down at Lily, a cold hand touching her cheek. "You look lovely, _Mrs Riddle_."

Lily blushed prettily at that. "Thank you, Mr Riddle. Tom…"

Tom's ever present smirk widened at Lily's words, and he leaned down to brush his lips against hers.

And, just as their lips touched in this dream, Lily shot up in her bed, shivering and sweating. She stared down, taking shaky breathes in an effort to calm her trembling self. It was still dark outside and, thankfully, the rest of the girls were sleeping. Lily immediately dropped her head in hear hands, rubbing her temples as she did. "Gods…"

::Iss something wrong, my Lady::

Lily shook her head as she felt Shadow slither into her lap. ::Nothing. Jusst a bad dream. Nothing more.::

::My Lady? Ssomething iss bothering you. It iss quite obviousss.::

Lily sighed, smiling sadly. It sucked having such a perceptive pet. ::It was a bit disssturbing… It involved Tom Riddle. And…I couldn't control anythhing. Not even my own actionss.::

Shadow his disapprovingly as the reptile watch the young girl shudder at the memory of the nightmare. ::You needn't worry, my Lady. T'wass only a dream.::

::True—::

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! NOOOOOO!"

The scream made Lily shoot out of bed, stumbling as she did. Parvati and Lavender tumbled out of sleep, and their respective beds themselves, eyes still closed with images of their dreams burned on the insides of their eyelids. None of them noticed a rat squeak by as they rushed to Hermoine's bed. The girl was shaking, sitting in bed. A look of horror and fear was plastered on her face. All the girls sat on the bed, surrounding Hermoine.

"'Moine, what happened?"

"…P-Peter Pettigrew. Standing over the bed… I've got to tell McGonagall!"

The girls grabbed Hermoine, pulling her back down as the bushy-haired girl tried to stand. "Calm down, Hermoine. You can't go bursting into McGonagall's office right now."

"That's right. There wasn't anyone here anyway."

"W-what? But I saw…"

"There wasn't anyone here. I was awake, and so was Shadow. We would have heard or seen something."

Hermoine sighed. "I-I guess…but I'm sure that I saw someone…"

"We'll stay with you though." Lavender put in. "All of us in one bed."

"That's a guy's dream, isn't it? A bunch of girls in one bed?" Parvati said drily.

"Parvati!"

"Sorry, sorry…" With that, the four girls settled themselves in Hermoine's bed.

* * *

Lily stared down at the package in her hands. She sighed before ripping it open. Inside was what she had requested from Kreacher: the diary that had been sitting in her drawer at Grimmauld Place. If this worked then it would destroy the diary in its entirety, instead of letting it wallow in silence. Besides, Lily had a sinking feeling that the diary was the reason for her dream. That meant that Tom Riddle—the one that existed in the pages of this diary—had not been completely defeated. 

With a side-glance at the spell that she had copied from one of the books in the library, Lily pulled out her wand and concentrated on the thing, murmuring the spell over and over and over. There was a sudden flash of light and then she lost consciousness.

Lily groaned as she opened her eyes. It wasn't more than an hour later. The diary was no longer there—only a scorch mark on the table she had been using. Well, at least that was over. And no one had been around to see it happen either, which was good. No more weird dreams. Now, to get back to bed. As Lily settled in her bed and closed her eyes to sleep, she felt something whisper in her ear and it made her wish that she was safely nestled between Blaise and Draco, though it probably would have stopped the fear that filled her with that voice.

"I thank you, my dear Lilith, for allowing me freedom. And some dreams come true, you know. But don't worry so much about it.

"I will make you my Dark Lady."

Crud.


	13. A second Hogsmeade visit

M-chan: Alright. Here's the next one! Finally.

Train: Only posting this now because it's exams and she wants something else to think about...

M-chan: Train...

Train: Anyway, read, enjoy and review so you can get a longer chapter!

* * *

"..."- Talking 

::...::- Parseltongue

* * *

**Chapter 13: A second Hogsmeade visit**  
Lily sighed as she walked down the hall, the Marauder's Map sticking out of her pocket. Time was closing in on the next Hogsmeade weekend, and she wasn't sure if she should go—not after what had happened with Hermoine. Even if the girl had finally agreed that what she had seen was just a dream induced by too much studying, Lily couldn't shake the apprehensive feeling she was getting. Though it might be because she hadn't encountered Voldemort in any of his incarnations. Not a whiff of danger, save Pettigrew escaping from Azkaban. And what did that have to do with her? 

"Oi, Tiger-Lily!"

The redhead turned at her nickname, blinking rapidly at the sight of her Uncle Sirius strolling down the hall. "Uncle Sirius, what are you doing in Hogwarts?"

The man pouted for a moment. "Not happy to see me?"

Lily arched an eyebrow. "No, just wondering."

The pout disappeared and he shrugged. "I'm visiting Severus…and what's this?" The black-haired man plucked the Map out of Lily's pocket. He looked it over and frowned, blue eyes severe. "Lily, where did you get this?"

"The twins gave it to me." Lily answered automatically, pretending to be oblivious as to what the Map really was. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Sirius drew out his wand and tapped the center of the parchment, muttering something under his breath. Instantly, ink bloomed across it and Lily stared. How had Sirius known how to use the map? Hadn't the twins said that it had taken them a while to figure out exactly how the Map worked?

"Lily, this is a Map of Hogwarts."

She looked at the Map with the awe that was more directed towards Sirius knowing exactly what the Map was and how it worked. "Oh… Um, Uncle Sirius, why's your name on it there?" She pointed to the label that read Sirius Black.

Sirius coughing. "Well, that's where I am in the castle, see?"

"So this shows where people are in the castle? Cor! So I could use this to avoid Filch and the teachers at night? Um…Uncle Sirius? That question mark by you on the Map, that's me, isn't it?"

"Err…yeah…"

"Why is it that the Map doesn't say my name—the one my parents gave me? Unless its supposed to say Lily… Uncle Sirius?"

Sirius scratched his head and shrugged. "Who knows?" He muttered something under his breath again and tapped the Map, wiping it clean. It was as if his was trying not to say the words in front of Lily. He handed the now blank Map back to Lily. "Keep it safe okay? And don't let Remus see it. If he does, he'll confiscate it!"

Lily nodded. "Sure. But you'll show me how to do that, wouldn't you?"

"Later. Now go on. I believe Blaise and Draco are waiting for you." He smiled until Lily disappeared around the corner, and then sagged against the wall, sighing in relief. "Thank Merlin it worked."

"You mean you changing that blasted master copy of the Marauder's Map so Lily wouldn't find out?"

Sirius whipped around to see Severus and sighed. Yeah, that's what I meant. And don't creep up on me like that. You're going to give me a heart attack some day, I swear."

"Well then, I apologize."

Sirius sulked. "Liar."

Severus smirked and tugged the man's hips into his own. "Correct. But you already knew that."

"We're going to give one of your students a heart attack if we stay in the hall."

"All the better for me."

"I'm bonded to a sadistic bastard."

"You already knew that too."

* * *

Blaise, then Draco, was poked in the back by an invisible entity: Lily under her invisibility cloak. The two boys exchanged grins as the three of them set off down the road, both speaking loud enough so Lily, who was stuck following right behind them, could hear them and hiss her answers into their ears. 

"Do you suppose Lily would like a few of these…?" Draco casually tossed a dungbomb in the air as he spoke.

"Draco, I'll—"

Blaise elbowed the invisible Lily before scowling at Draco's actions as he moved away from the blond. "You're insane, aren't you? She'll kill you!"

Draco shrugged and would have responded with a scathing remark about Lily's ability to kill him if it wasn't for the interruption in the form of Ron Weasley. The redhead boy glared down his freckled nose at the two Slytherins. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two snakes who've slithered out of their pit, it seems…"

Draco glared back at the boy before replying. "And looked at you, Weasel. You don't seem to go anywhere without the rest of your dorm, beds, blankets and all!"

Ron scowled at that, but it was bordering on the truth: the rest of Ron Weasley's dormmates surrounded him like an entourage. He had emerged from the protected center to riff on Draco and Blaise, but poor, unsuspecting Neville was close at hand if a shield was ever needed. "How dare you! You pureblood elitists! You—"

"Pureblood elitists?" Blaise turned to Draco. "Aren't there some muggle Slytherins?"

"Yeah. Sometimes I think there are more mudbl—Ow! _Lily!_—mudbloods and halfbloods than there are purebloods anymore."

Ron looked confused at first, but ignored the comments. "You're still—"

"We don't even know whether Lily's a pureblood or not."

Draco nodded at that. "Yeah. She could be a halfblood or a mudblood for all we know. Besides, if we were pureblood elitists, why do our families know more about the mu…muggle world while yours barely know what a plug socket is for?"

At that point Ron turned an interesting shade of red-purple that distinctly reminded Lily of what happened when Vernon Dursley got angry. No one got to hear what the boy had to say though: a bucketful of dungbombs rained down on the Gryffindor boys, concentrated heavily around Ron. The Gryffindors sputtered, most running for the door of Zonko's, Ron in the lead. Only to be stopped by the owner, who raged at them for 'knocking over' the dungbomb display. Ron, of course, argued against the owner's words, pointing enigmatically at the place where the Slytherins had stood, which was now empty. The shop door banged against the doorframe and Ron's face lost all colour.

Draco snickered as he turned away from peeking through the window to catch up with his friends. "Beautiful Lily. Just beautiful."

* * *

Alright. This update is a little later than expected and it's shorter than I hoped it would be, but still. An update's an update. Anyway, I've got this question for all you people reading the movements: you guys know of a fanfiction in which Harry can summon gods? There was something about a squeaky toy in it too. I read it once, and I've been going out of my mind trying to figure out what the title of it is. 


	14. Secrets

For the record: I'm a lazy idiot. Since school started, I completely forgot about my fics on here. Sorry! I'm working on fixing that right now, with this update and many more to come for all of my stories. That's right, I haven't abandoned them! Just let them sit by their lonesome for a while. Hopefully I'll have everything updated by the end of the month, and finish this story in particular so we can move on to the next movement. Again, I'm so sorry for making you all wait so long!

* * *

"..." - Talking  
::...:: - Parseltongue

* * *

**Chapter 14: Secrets**  
Lily yawned as she shifted in her seat. Divination classes were the most boring things in the universe, as they probably always had been since Professor Trelawney had been teaching them. Though, Lily reasoned, she didn't have much of a right to complain. The young girl stretched her arms over her head, arching her back slightly, before returning to stare at the ceiling, counting pinprick dots that didn't really exist in a vain attempt to pass the time. 

Who knew that, after dropping Divinations, life—at least, life while the class was being held—came to a screeching halt? It wasn't that she missed the predicting of her death, but there was nothing to do. Draco and Blaise were still in the class, saying that they just had to torture the Gryffindorks. What was it that Draco had said again? Oh yes, _"Trelawney never notices what we do, so it's the perfect time to screw up those stuck-up lions—no offence Lily."_

A sudden burst of chatter descending from the classroom pulled Lily out of her thoughts as her yearmates swarmed all around her from the tower classroom. The girl sighed and pushed herself off the ground, grabbing her bag before it was knocked down the spiralling steps. Draco and Blaise clambered down the ladder and the trio set off towards the Great Hall.

"How was class?"

Blaise shrugged. "Nothing much. Since you weren't there, Trelawney targeted someone else, a Ravenclaw, I think. Ron was a bit of an arse. Draco did something about it, so he said. Right?"

Draco smirked. "All will come together at dinner." The Malfoy frowned. "Why do you care though, Lily? You dropped Divinations. I wouldn't think that you cared much about it."

"I don't. Well, not really. It's just so boring, waiting for you guys. There aren't any classes I really want to take either. If there was a combat course, then maybe I wouldn't be so bored, but there aren't any."

"Yeah, yeah. Poor Lily. Come on, I don't want to miss lunch."

"Yes, Master Zabini. Whatever you say, Master Zabini. As you will, Master Zabini. You eat too much, Master Zabini."

"Lily."

"Yes?"

"Shut Draco up for me, would you?"

"Of course… Master Zabini."

"Lily!"

The trio headed down and out the tower, Draco and Lily running ahead of Blaise, giggling like mad. When the front pair turned the corner, Lily and Draco both slowed to a stop, along with their laughter. Blaise frowned, mimicking their actions before striding over to the pair, and he glanced at what they were staring at. Walking towards them, down the steps leading to the Great Hall and with a grim sort of expression on his face, was Sirius.

"Lily, I need to see you for a moment."

"Uh…okay…"

The man's blue eyes flickered over to Blaise and Draco, who hadn't moved, before he took Lily's hand and led her off, outside. The two boys exchanged glances, and then dashed off after Lily and Sirius as discreetly as possible. They went across the grounds, and towards the Quidditch Pitch. The two Slytherins saw those they were following disappear behind one of the stands but, when the pair rounded said stand, neither Sirius nor Lily were anywhere in sight. They then spent half of lunch searching, until Blaise's stomach decided to voice its anger at not being fed on time.

After lunch, Draco and Blaise headed to their next class, which was with the Gryffindors. The had decided that, if Lily didn't show up, they would ask Snape to help them locate the girl. This plan wasn't put into play, however. Sitting in the front row, bored as hell, was Lily. Draco and Blaise stared at the girl before they marched over to her, sitting on either sit of her.

Draco propped his head on one hand, motioning to Blaise. The other Slytherin smiled over at Lily, who returned it with one eyebrow arched. The dark-haired boy mimicked Draco, staring into the girl's blue eyes intently. "So, Lily, what happened with Sirius? What did he want to talk to you about?"

The girl frowned, turning her head away from Blaise. "I don't think that it's any of your business, Blaise. And nor is it any or yours, Draco."

Draco pouted at that and poked at Lily's side. "Aww, come on Lily. We just want to know what happened. Anything at all!"

The girl pursed her lips before nodding slowly. "Okay… Uncle Sirius just gave me an idea about what I could do instead of waiting for you two. It was really helpful."

Both boys frowned at this but neither was able to ask Lily what she meant. The professor for the class had entered the room and ordered everyone back into their seats so the lesson could start. When it was over, Lily dashed out to get to her next class and left the two Slytherins sitting there, blinking.

* * *

"We could have gotten more out of asking Weasel what the Gryffindors Quidditch team was planning!" 

Blaise nodded as Draco paced the Slytherins' common room, ranting about the little information that they had gotten out of Lily. It just wasn't like Lily to not tell either Blaise or Draco what had happened. At least, a little more information than she had given them. Blaise had to wonder, though, if it had to do with all of them growing up. And that reminded Blaise of the dream he had before the year started; the one about Lily dying. He shuddered, his head falling into his lap, and groaned, catching Draco's attention.

"Oi, Blaise, you alright?"

"Mhmm… Just remembered something that I wish I hadn't."

"What, something about Trelawney's class? You're not getting into the crystal balls and tea leave readings, are you?"

Blaise shook his head, knowing that Draco had no idea about what his family was. He wished to tell the other boy, but his father had been insistent on him keeping his scant ability a secret. "We can always try asking her again later. She'll tell us soon, I'm sure."

"How sure?"

"Sure enough to know that someone's asking me questions when he should be studying for the test in Transfigurations. Isn't that right Draco?"

"Oh, shut up Blaise."

* * *

The next day, however, they didn't see Lily at all. It was like the girl was consciously avoiding the two Slytherins. They didn't have any classes together that day either, but to go to the point of not eating just so as not to see Blaise and Draco was a bit much in their minds. So they did the only thing that they could in such a situation. They went to talk to Hermoine Granger. 

The bushy haired girl stared at the pair for a moment before shaking her head. "I haven't seen Lily much today either. She said she had something to do and took off." She frowned for a moment. "Why? Did something happen again?"

Both boys shook their heads, muttering their thanks before heading out of the Great Hall. It was very unnerving, for Lily to not tell anyone anything about what she was doing. Her tendency to have 'feelings' about what the Dark Lord was planning tended to get in the way of her spending too much time on her own. They headed out the castle and onto the Grounds. There was no destination in either Slytherin's mind. That is, until they hear a very familiar yell coming from the Forbidden Forest.

"It's not possible. She wouldn't go in there by herself…"

Draco nodded feverishly. "Right. Lily isn't that stupid… Is she?"

The pair shared a glance before they took off towards the sound. Just because she was their friend didn't mean that Lily wasn't immune to Gryffindor stupidity, though it didn't happen as often as it did with the other Gryffindorks. The reached the Forbidden Forest in time to see a flicker of red run behind a tree and silver glinting in for a moment before two knives embed themselves into said tree. A tall woman tromped over to the tree and yanked out the two knives, yelling loudly. "Is that all you've got, Black? Your uncle said that you were better than this!"

"No, it's n… Blaise? Draco?!"

The woman whipped around to look where Lily was staring and a frown formed on her lips at the sight of the two boys. She waved her hand and the pair's wands flew out of their hands and into hers. Tucking the confiscated wands into her cloak, the woman glared at the boys. "What are you two doing in the Forbidden Forest?"

Draco scowled, not at all liking the way this woman was speaking to him. "I could ask you the same! You're not a professor at the school."

Lily coughed from behind the woman. "Actually—"

"Besides, you were attacking a student and a close friend of mine. I don't think that the Headmaster will look favourably upon this."

"Draco…would you listen to me…?"

"…Even if he does say its fine, I'm sure that my father will find a way to stop this blatant disregard for the safety of Hogwarts students. He is, after all, Lucius Malfoy and most likely one to succeed as Minister of Magic. Now, explain yourself!"

"Lily agreed to any of the danger she has been put through so far. I don't see why you two are complaining about what she does. It's all of her own choice."

Draco sputtered at those words. "I-impossible! Willingly putting herself in danger? There's no way Lily would do something…that…stupid…" He looked over at Lily as he spoke, slowly trailing off as the girl nodded solemnly. "Lily, you really okayed this…?"

The girl shrugged, grinning. "Yeah."

Draco stared for a moment before he burst out. "What are you, crazy?! You could get hurt! Killed! What's the point in all of this, anyway? It's not like anyone's coming after you—alright, there's the Dark Lord. But who would blatantly try and attack you? He'd do something subtle, wouldn't he?! And who is this woman anyway?!!"

Draco stood there, pointing at the woman that had told him off and taking deep breathes. Lily looked up at the woman, who nodded, before responding. "She's a friend from my Uncle Sirius's years here, at Hogwarts. She's a master weapon user and she's accepted to teach me." Lily scratched the back of her head. "And she works at Hogwarts—she teaches the upper years, and only those she picks herself. Uncle Sirius had to practically beg her to teach me now."

Blaise spoke in place of Draco, whose brain was melting with the information overload. "And how did she managed to use magic without a wand?"

The woman stared down at the two boys with something akin to Severus's glare—full of hostility but not as deadly. "That, boy, is none of your business."

Draco frowned, annoyed at being denied the information and not quite having gotten over the fact that Lily was learning to fight. "I still don't believe that you're a teacher."

The woman shrugged. "Believe what you want. Now either stay and watch—most likely get hurt as well—or leave. You've interrupted my lesson long enough." Draco growled and would have said more but Blaise dragged him away at Lily's pleading look. The last they saw of the pair was the woman explaining something to the redhead. There was much in the way of hand gestures with the knives involved. Blaise did not like it, but it was Lily's choice.

Later that day, at dinner, Lily walked over to the Slytherin table and plopped between Blaise and Draco. She then poked the blond, nodded towards the table. Sitting beside Snape was the woman from earlier. Lily grinned wickedly and whispered into the boy's ear.

"Told ya so."

"…Shut up."

* * *

Aaaaaaaaand...done! 


	15. Cedric AND Rats and Predictions

The next update for you dears! Sorry for taking so long.

* * *

"Talking"

**"Parseltongue"**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Part 1 – Cedric **

A rather loud stomach growl came from her left and Lily sighed, glancing over at Blaise. The boy shrugged helplessly in the face of her scowl. All the members of the Association of the Lost stared as one of their leaders scurried off the raised platform and out into the Hogwarts hallways—no doubt in search of the kitchens.

"…And that is why we're going to start offering food at these meetings. So Blaise doesn't go hungry and resort to cannibalism." Many of the group snickered upon hearing the sarcasm in Draco's voice. The Slytherin shook his head before speaking again. "This meeting is adjourned until anyone can think of a way to satisfy Blaise's hunger…"

Whispering filled the room as almost all of the A.L. members filed out. All that were left were the four leaders: Draco, Lily, Terry, and Cedric. Lily sighed as she stood up. "What are we going to do about Blaise's appetite? He's already interrupted 3 meetings."

Both Terry and Cedric looked equally clueless, and Lily sighed again. They were all going to end up being the most useless leaders in the history of the A.L. That is, if the group lasted far beyond the threat of Voldemort.

Cedric seemed determined to not talk, but hesitated when Lily's eyes turned onto him. "W-well…we could always make a deal with the house-elves—if they agree to keep quiet, then we could get food with which to stuff Blaise up with."

Lily shrugged. "I guess. Anyway, we'd better get going ourselves, haven't we? I don't think Blaise is going to be back any time soon."

The boys nodded before they left the mirror universe. Terry and Draco headed off down to the dungeons—the sort of redhead cast a sidelong glance at the Hufflepuff. There was something about Cedric that made her feel a little…she didn't quite what it was that Cedric had her feeling. But it made her stomach knot up. Ah, but she always felt awkward around the upper-year students. There was something different about what she felt around Cedric though.

Cedric paused at a split in the hallway while Lily continued forward a little before turning back. He offered the Gryffindor a small, weak smile. "Well...I'm off this way."

Lily nodded, returned the smile with one of her own, equally as weak. "And the Tower's this way for me..."

"Yeah...well..." Cedric looked down before glancing up at the girl through brown locks. "Umm...Lily, you...I haven't seen you down at Hogsmede yet..."

"Oh...yeah, my mum didn't sign the permission form, so I'm stuck here."

"Oh." Cedric looked down again before glancing down his hallway. "It's not so bad, staying here, is it? I mean, it might not be as much fun, but at least its quiet, yeah?"

"Yeah, it is."

Cedric nodded and looked back at Lily. "Well, I'd better get going. Wouldn't want anyone asking any hard questions."

"R-right. See you later then?"

"Right. See you..."

Lily turned away reluctantly and headed towards Gryffindor Tower as quickly as she could. That had been a rather awkward conversation. Hopefully any others in the future wouldn't be as bad.

* * *

Time passed quickly from the conversation between Lily and Cedric on that night. The pair had shared equally as awkward and embarrassing talks since then. One particular talk had ended with Professor McGonagall catching them nearly kissing. The near kiss had been a mistake, they both agreed. There was far too much of an age gap between them and they were the leaders of the Association—they couldn't be caught snogging in a broom closet when they needed to be saving the world from Lord Voldemort. Of course, the fact that Cedric was sort of seeing Cho Chang did put a damper on thing as well.

That didn't mean that they had to stay apart every single second of every single day they had free. There were times when they hung out with friends, or, in Cedric's case, a sort of girlfriend, and times when homework took precedence, but they always managed to meet somewhere, away from Cho and her friends' jealous eyes, to talk about nonsensical things.

"Lily?"

The Gryffindor blinked and stared blankly at the two Slytherins who were staring at her. "Yeah?"

Draco frowned. "Did you hear what I said?"

"No..."

The boy's frown increased, eyes narrowing as he did, but he did not repeat the question. Lily looked over at Blaise, hoping for some indication of what she had done, but the other boy simply shrugged. He looked as clueless as she felt. Lily sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry that I wasn't paying attention to you Draco, but I've got somewhere to be, so when you've decided to talk to me just look."

The girl turned and headed off while the boys stared after her. Blaise shook his head and smacked Draco. "Why didn't you ask her? You want to know where she's been disappearing."

Draco scowled and batted the other's hand away. "I know. It's just...she seems happy. And...and I don't want to make her unhappy."

The other boy rolled his eyes. "Aww...how sweet. You're going soft, aren't you?"

"I'm not!"

Blaise shook his head, no believing what Draco was saying. But he couldn't help but feel something heavy wrap itself around his heart. As if something was happening with Lily, and neither he or Draco were privy to the secret.

And he really didn't like it.

* * *

**Part 2 – Rats and Predictions **

Lily stormed out of the girls' dorms, intent on the small animal that fled from her. It squeaked in fear of the girl. And that fear was reasonable for the small thing. Unfortunately for it, Lily was faster, took wider steps and had the long reach of her arms to help her in her chase. On quick swipe and the small animal was twisting in her grasp. She only spared the little thing an angry glare before marching over to the owner and dumping it down his shirt.

Ron yelped, surprised that Scabbers was suddenly scratching his back in an intimate way that he shouldn't have been. He twisted and clawed at his back, glaring at Lily.

"What the blood hell was that for?!"

"That," she snapped, "was for letting your rat run around the common room without bothering to control it.

I've found that rat in the girls' dorm room several times already, and I'm tired of it. Either you control that thing, or I'm going to see what Professor McGonagall can do about it!"

Lily whipped around and stalked out of Gryffindor Tower. There was only so much she could take from those around her. It was mostly Ron that irritated her, but still! Cho and those friends of hers that seemed to follow Lily whenever they didn't have classes, Blaise and his prying—though she knew that he meant well—and then all this business with Voldemort. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

Lily blinked when she realized that she had arrived, through design or sheer coincidence, at the foot of the ladder leading to Professor Trelawney's classroom. She glanced up at the hatch, debating the pros and cons of climbing up there to take a peek at the room. When the Professor was there, it felt all clouded and claustrophobic. Would it be the same without her? There was a pause as this thought was considered at length, but Lily just shook her head. She was being ridiculous. It wouldn't change because of the people there.

"My dear?"

Lily jumped when a hand grabbed her shoulder and the misty voice that was Professor Trelwaney cut through. She turned to see the professor stare at her, not looking apologetic for startling her.

"My dear, what brings you here?"

"Um...nothing. Just wandering. I'm going to just wander somewhere else now..."

But the professor didn't seem to hear the last part. Instead she took Lily by the hand and began leading her back to the ladder. "Would you like some tea, dear? I could..."

But whatever Professor Trelawney could do was lost. Her grip on Lily's wrist tightened and when a voice spoke from the professor, it was deep and unnatural. "The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight, the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever before."

The grip slackened and, with just one glance at Trelawney, Lily ran. She didn't know where she was headed, but at least it would be far away from the crazy professor!

* * *

Alright boys and girls, hope you like it! Please review! 


	16. Wormtail

A/N: For all of you who have been waiting patiently for this, here's the next chapter for your reading and reviewing pleasure. It took me more time than I'd like, mostly because didn't want to add the chapter. D And everyone, please, please, please, please review! I want to know what you guys think.

* * *

"Talking"

"**Parseltongue**"

* * *

**Chapter 16: Wormtail**

Running away from Trelawney led Lily down, down, down the stairs. She ran all the way to the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. The redhead might have continued down to the dungeons, back to Blaise and Draco, if she hadn't happened on Hermione.

"Mione!"

The brunette looked up at her name and smiled weakly. "Lily. What are you doing here?"

"Running away from Trelawney. What about you?"

"Oh..." Hermione glanced over somewhere Lily couldn't see. "I'm looking for some... No, don't—!"

Lily frowned and took a few steps forward, worried about her friend, but stopped when she saw what had Hermione panicked.

"I can't find him! Damn Lily. She didn't have to shove him down my back. Stupid rat..."

"Ron..." Hermione moaned, closing her eyes.

"What?" The redhead demanded before he followed Hermione's eyes to a very annoyed Lily standing just at the foot of the stairs. The boy snorted and looked back at the other girl. "What's she doing her?"

"Lost your rat, Weasley? I'm not surprised. I wouldn't stay with anyone who thought I was stupid either."

"Oh, bite me."

"I'd rather not. Wouldn't want to get infected by any of the diseases you carry around with you."

Hermione looked horrified at her friend's words. "Lily!"

"See Hermione? Spending so much time with Slytherins has changed your dear Lilith."

Lily growled as she walked forward, blue eyes flashing with anger. Her forehead ached and she didn't want to deal with stupid Ron Weasley, but the boy wouldn't leave her alone! Always insulting her. "Changed me? You are such a narrow-minded weasel, Ron! Why do you care who I spend my time with? This is my life, not yours. You've done nothing but insult me since first year, and I'm tired of it. So talk to me when you've decided to act a little more sane than you are now. Until then, stay out of my way and don't ever let me catch you insulting my friends."

Lily whirled around and started down the steps out the castle, ignoring Hermione trying to call her back. When she faced against Ron, an irrational angry burned to life inside her and she enjoyed saying what she had to the disgusting rat's face. Was it odd that she should feel so...relaxed? The things she had said weren't too bad. But the fact that she had blurted them out the instant they came to mind... Was time with Slytherins really affecting her? She didn't think so.

So lost in thought, Lily didn't notice where she was going. Her legs were leading her into the Forbidden Forest at dusk—when the truly fearsome creatures of the Forest woke.

* * *

"Lily! Lily!" 

Ron frowned at Hermione. The muggleborn girl seemed desperate about her friend. "She's not answering."

"I know!" Hermione was standing on her tiptoes. Her face strained as she tried to catch a glimpse of Lily. What had gotten into that girl? Why had she been so cruel to Ron? Well, not as cruel as Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were when the redhead wasn't with them, but cruel enough that it didn't fit. "Ron, come on!"

The boy looked startled. "What? You want to go after her now?"

"Ron, just come on. I think I saw Scabbers going after her too. You want your rat back, don't you?"

Ron rolled his eyes and reluctantly allowed Hermione to drag him along. "Alright, but if we bump into Lily, I'm not going to play nice."

"What part of I saw Scabbers going after Lily did you not understand?"

"Anything after 'I saw Scabbers'."

"Boys!"

* * *

"Damn Ron. Damn his stupid rat. Damn...damn Dumbledore!" Lily hissed as she rubbed her forehead. Her forehead had been aching terribly recently. When she thought about it, really started when she blew up Tom's diary. There had been a small pounding in his head, but she hadn't thought it was important at the time. Never had she thought that it would grow to become something that ached so terribly. It made her want to be cruel. 

She stopped walking for a moment, ever rubbing her forehead, and thought harder. It made her want to be cruel? She was sure it did but Lily Black didn't do cruel well. When Draco and Blaise tried to teach her insults, she always screwed them up. Badly. She could never get the proper inflections unless she was fuming and, if she had been fuming, she probably would have punched someone by then.

Lily sighed and closed her eyes. Thinking just gave her a headache. She should probably head inside and talk to Blaise and Draco. Or maybe Cedric. The thought of the Hufflepuff boy made her blush and look down, embarrassed. She knew she liked Cedric, but thinking about him made her heart flutter in an odd way and...and...

Lily blinked and stared at her feet. A small, balding rat squeaked pathetically, scrambling in front of her. Wasn't that Ron's rat? The same one she had dumped down his back a few hours ago. What was it doing out her. She crouched and scooped up the small animal. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be back in the Gryffindor commons, trying to get into the girls' dorms? Of course, if you try that again, I told Shadow not to go easy on you. **I wonder how sshe likessss her rats...**"

Scabbers squeaked again. The rat sounded terrified by her hissing and twisted desperately in her hands. Lily smiled at the animal's futile attempts to escape her. She didn't know why she felt glad at seeing such a tiny creature show such fear of her. A sigh passed through her lips. Maybe her Slytherin friends were affecting her more than she cared to admit.

Scabbers was getting desperate in Lily's hands. It kept twisting and squeaking. It obviously wanted to get away from this being that sounded so like one of the rat's natural predators. Unfortunately, the girl didn't notice the rat's more and more desperate attempts to get away from her. Blue eyes were more interested in the surroundings than the small, suffering animal.

"I wonder where we are. I don't remember..." Lily paused for a moment and walked up to a nearly tree. "Oh...Oh, this isn't good. I hope Aragog's children aren't out yet."

Pushing the thoughts of the thousands of gigantic spiders that lived in the Forbidden Forest out of her mind wasn't the easiest thing, but at least the rat hadn't understood the significance of Aragog. The young Gyffindor turned and started heading in the direction that she thought the school was, wand drawn and paranoid as hell.

"...lily..."

Lily turned her head slightly, frowning. Had she heard her name? She took a few steps in the direction she thought it had come from. It wasn't far off from the direction she had been heading in. "Hello?"

"...lily..."

Lily frowned. "Hermoine...? Hermoine, is that you?"

Lily glanced around, gripping her wand just in case the voice calling her wasn't her friend, before taking a few steps forward. She reached the point where she could see the light of the Hogwarts through the trees when something cracked beneath her feet. She looked down, only to see the ground. Rocks and moss. But something creaked when she took another step, even though there wasn't anything there that should crack or creak. No wood under her feet. Lily decided to ignore it and just get out of the Forbidden Forest—she was sure she could see two figures standing at the edge of the forest.

Just as she was about leave, the ground beneath her creak and cracked terribly. Snapping soon followed. Shortly thereafter, there was no ground to stand on anymore. And Lily fell.

* * *

"Lily!" Hermione yelled as the redhead disappeared from view. She grabbed onto Ron, eyes wide. "Lily!" 

"'Moine, let go!"

Hermoine didn't hear Ron, instead frantically looking for her friend. "Lily! LILY!"

Ron growled and shook the bushy-haired girl. "Hermoine, I said let go!"

Hermoine looked up at Ron. "B-but Lily—!"

Ron rolled his eyes and waved at the Forbidden Forest. "You can't believe that she went in there, can you?"

Hermoine frowned through her tears. "But I saw... I know I saw her!"

Ron growled and turned away from both the girl and the forest. "You're hallucinating, Hermoine. I bet she's probably by the lake or visiting Hagrid. Come on, we should just head back to the castle. I'm sure Scabbers is in still in Gryffindor Tower."

Hermoine turned to stare at Ron, aghast, before her eyes widened. "Yes, the castle! I'm sure Dumbledore will know what to do!"

Ron sighed as he followed Hermoine, who was now frantically running back to Hogwarts. "Hallucinating. Definitely hallucinating."

* * *

Lily groaned, pushing herself up. Her back ached from the roots that she had landed on. She opened her eyes to darkness and groaned again. Where had she fall to? She needed to get up and get out of here. What if she was in one of the spider tunnels? 

Squeaking caught her attention, however, as did the weight on her chest. Lily blinked and grabbed at what was sitting on her. It felt like a rat. She shook her head as she held the rat up by its tail. "Ron was right. You are a stupid rat."

"Wormtail, who have you brought to me...?"

Lily froze and turned towards the hissing voice. Cold, high and infinitely familiar. A figure stepped out of the shadows, wrapped in a cloak and Lily felt her insides go numb. "Voldemort."

The figure looked down at her and laughed, making her insides freeze. She knew that laugh, and it was not Voldemort's. This was one that usually sounded warm and kind, but it held a mocking edge to it this time. Hands reached up and tossed back the hood.

"Not quite, but close enough."

Standing before Lily was her combat instructor. Uncle Sirius's friend, who, if memory served, had cut short a vacation to return to Hogwarts.

Professor Delilah Prewett.


	17. Prewett and Black AND Cedric, Again

After a very, very long hiatus, I'm finally updating! And not just one chapter either! I hope you all enjoy the update!

* * *

"Talking"

**"Parseltongue"**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Part 1 – Prewett and Black**

_"Wormtail, who have you brought to me…?"_

_"Voldemort."_

_"Not quite, but close enough."_

Lily struggled onto her feet. She quickly dismissed her earlier thoughts that the Professor might have been Voldemort. Delilah Prewett's family had been killed during the Voldemort's reign of terror all those years ago. Delilah had been the only survivor because Lily's Uncle Sirius had subjected many of his Hogwarts friends to an endless supply of firewhisky the night of the attack. Professor Prewett would never side with the man—the being that had ordered her family's death.

"P-professor Prewett? What are you doing here? Where is here?"

The woman stayed in the shadows, watching the young student. "Here? Lily, I'm patrolling the Forbidden Forest."

Lily frowned and approached the professor. She stowed away her wand in her robes and kept both hands on Scabbers, who was now squealing and squirming uncontrollably. Damn stupid rat. She should break the damn thing's neck soon, a whisper in her mind echoed, if it had one. Maybe just snapping his spine. Or paralyze him and make Ron do the dirty deed himself. Lily shook her head, trying to banish the thoughts. Why wouldn't these thoughts go away? It didn't have to do with the diary, did it? She had all but forgotten about Tom (or what sounded like Tom, or her imagination) whispering in her ear that day.

She looked up at the professor with a confused expression. "But doesn't Hagrid do that? He is the gamekeeper, after all."

Proffessor Prewett smiled, her face half-hidden in shadows. "Hagrid usually is the one to patrol around the grounds, but Dumbledore sent him on an errand a few days ago. I and the other professors have been taking turns patrolling tin his stead and he hasn't come back yet."

"Oh." Lily whispered. Well, that made sense. The Forest had to be patrolled to prevent students from entering the Forbidden Forest. It didn't really work in her case, but the Professor had found her before anything terrible happened.

Professor Prewett kept her smile as she embraced Lily. "Oh, Miss Lilith Black. You're so trusting. Such a willingness to believe in people. It must be why you were sorted into Gryffindor."

"Professor?"

"Lily, would you please hand me that rat?"

"But…"

Prewett held out her hand. "Please, Lily. You might get bitten if you hold it any longer."

"Uh, okay..."

Lily looked down at Scabbers before handing the rat over to the professor. The rat squirmed even more when Professor Prewett took hold of it. The teacher seemed to change now that she held possession of the rat. The gentle smile twisted and Uncle Sirius's description of his insane cousin Bellatrix jumped to the forefront of Lily's mind.

Prewett held the rat up by its tail, watching it squirm. "Lily, you really are so foolishly trusting. Just like Sirius."

"Professor Prewett?"

"Lily, would you like to hear a secret?"

"P-professor?"

Prewett looked like a child as her tongue stuck out between her teeth. "See this rat, yeah? This little guy isn't the rat he seems to be. Ah, but that snake of yours must have told you already. Don't look so surprised. This little guy has been eavesdropping on your conversations for me. He's very good at hiding when he wants to. Gave me some trouble until He gave me power over this wretch."

Lily swallowed and she itched to snatch the rat back. Professor Prewett's actions proved that the woman was insane now. "He? I don't understand."

Prewett just smiled that twisted smile of hers and lifted her hand, which was holding Lily's wand. The redhead gaped. The ring on Prewett's finger glinted and she shouted a spell that Lily didn't recognize. The words sounded more like a yell than anything else too. A flash of light and Prewett now stood, holding the nape of a jacket. The jacket held within it a short, balding man whose face Lily had seen on many wanted posters recently.

"Peter Pettigrew… He-he-he-he… He was here the entire time?"

Prewett nodded. "Oh yes. He had a job to do. See, everyone in Azkaban is so angry with him. They think that he went and betrayed the Dark Lord. So when he escaped, the Dark Lord sent one of his own to pick him up and force him to do one thing that would nullify the consequences waiting for him." Prewett looked up. "He had to steal you."

"Steal?" Lily frowned. "Professor, how do you know about this? That Pettigrew was a rat and what he was after me…?"

Prewett kept her eyes on the rat-turned-man before dropping him. "Ah, you see. She's perfect, isn't she?"

"Professor…?"

The woman shrugged. "Ah, you'll figure it out sooner or later. So it won't hurt just to tell you. In fact...it would make everything so much easier. You heard Sirius talk about the day he 'saved' me by getting his old school friends drunk, right? He didn't. Delilah Prewett died that night."

"Wha—?"

"Her twin sister Anya, however… Well, she definitely survived. Anya wasn't the best little girl a Light family could have. Especially since she was a Death Eater-to-be. Of course, no one would believe her if she stayed at home and then claimed innocence when her entire family turned up dead, so she pretended that she was Delilah instead. It worked amazingly well too. She even fooled her little sister Molly—they weren't that close anyway, it was always Anya and Delilah that excluded dear Molly. Her life was...boring, but at least safe, until her Lord came to visit and along with him came a small, pitiful rat. And then the plan to capture you came to be."

Lily's eyes widened as every one of Prewett's words sunk in. "Oh god…"

Prewett took a few steps forward, blocking Pettigrew from view. "You know… I first thought to deliver you to the Dark Lord when Sirius asked me to teach you, but it wasn't my job. Although I did report back to him the uselessness of his other follower. I hoped to offer you a place by His side in some less dangerous situation, but still...won't you join us, Lily? It would be so much more fun if you did."

"W-what? No! I'm not going to—"

"Aww… That's too bad, isn't it? Peter? Remember your orders."

Lily blinked as the grubby man that had been abandoned behind Prewett stepped forward. She glanced between her crazy professor and the short, evil-looking man. This was bad. This was really, really bad. Lily took several steps back, trying to get away from the man. But it didn't take. She managed to get a few inches away from her original place before Pettigrew had his wand out and whispered a Crucio. Lily was flat on the ground the instant the spell hit and screamed, fingers curling into the dirt beneath her. It lasted a total of ten seconds.

Tears leaked out of her eyes and it took her a while before she pushed herself to see Prewett standing over a prone Pettigrew. The professor tilted her head as she considered her downed…comrade? She then looked up at Lily. "Now, Lily, you have a choice. Either I revive Pettigrew and you die, or you obey everything I tell you."

"You're mad."

Prewett smiled and shrugged, twirling. "Yes, I know. And I love it. Now, your answer?"

"That was my answer!"

"Crucio!"

Lily tensed when the pain hit her, and started screaming and writhing in the dirt once more. Weren't the other professors patrolling the Forest as well? Didn't they hear her screams? There were tears in her eyes as she saw Professor Prewett stare down at her, a twisted, malicious smile on her face. "Lily...does it hurt? Do you want the pain to go away? Then ag—" Prewett hissed in pain herself, the spell breaking as she grabbed onto her left forearm. As soon as the pain was gone, she had the wand back on Lily, who had been scampering back, away from her. "My...my... The Dark Lord has quite an interest in you... I have been ordered to offer you one of two choices Lily. Either you make a blood oath that you will listen to anything I say when at Hogwarts and you will not reveal my loyalties until I choose to myself, at which point the oath will end. Or I can bring you to the Dark Lord now and see what he makes of you."

"I'd rather—"

"I'd like to remind you that I'm not the one who would drag your family and friends into this and kill them in front of your eyes one by one."

Lily swallowed. Voldemort would do that, wouldn't he? Sirius, Uncle Sev, Uncle Remus Aunt Petunia, Blaise and Draco and their parents, Hermoine, Ginny… All of them, dead, because of her. He wouldn't hesitate to do so either. Not until she agreed to join him. She looked down, angry at herself for being so helpless. "…I'll make the oath…"

* * *

"Lily's in the hospital wing again?"

Draco and Blaise sighed and nodded to the bushy haired girl staring at them. How many times had they said it now? Five? Ten? And this girl was supposed to be the smartest in school?

"Professor Prewett brought her back. Lily wandered into the Forest last night and something attacked her. She was really lucky that Professor Prewett was there to save her."

Hermione relaxed a little at that. "So she's okay? Are they letting her have visitors? I'm going to see her."

As soon as she finished speaking she was gone, not bothering to wait for a reply from either boy. The Slytherins watched her run off before Blaise looked over at Draco. "She does know we have class right now, doesn't she?"

* * *

**Part 2 – Cedric, Again**

Lily was leaving the hospital wing when Hermione came running to see her. And ended up knocking her over. Both girls groaned, Hermione getting up while Lily just stayed sprawled out on the floor. Hermione waited for the other girl to stand a total of two seconds before bursting.

"Oh, Lily, I'm sorry! I wanted to see if you were okay. I didn't hurt you, did I? I didn't mean to!" Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. "What were you thinking, anyway? Going into the Forbidden Forest like that! Honestly, Lily!" Once that was all out, the know-it-all Gryffindor deflated a little and waited for her year-mate to react.

And waited.

And waited.

One hand pushed back bushy brown hair, staring at Lily. Why wasn't she saying anything? Maybe Lily had been hurt worst that she thought. "L-lily…? Umm…"

The redhead blinked slowly. "The floor's very comfortable."

"…Lily, what's wrong?"

Blue eyes stared into brown ones before Lily sat up. "Nothing, nothing! Nothing at all." A sigh escaped her lips before she looked up at her friend. "Umm… Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you have class right now?"

"…"

"Mione?"

"…Oh my god!" Hermione grabbed her bag, which she'd set down, and ran off. Before she disappeared around a corner, she stopped and called back. "I… I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course!"

The girl smiled and disappeared. Lily watched the corner that Hermione turned down for a few minutes before collapsing back on the floor, closing her eyes as she did. "Nnngh… What am I going to do…?" About Professor Prewett, the oath, Voldemort… Wait, why did she have to worry about Voldemort?

"Lily, what are you doing on the floor?"

Lily opened her eyes and blinked at the person standing over him, pushing herself completely off the floor this time. "Cedric? What are you doing here? You don't look hurt…"

The Hufflepuff smiled, embarrassed. "I fell off my broom. It wasn't that far but Cho insisted that I come to the hospital wing."

Lily sighed. "Well, I guess that makes sense, but you've fallen from your broom before. And why didn't Cho come with you?"

Cedric shrugged. "She said she was coming… I guess Professor McGonagall found her wandering the halls."

Lily nodded. "Probably. I think Madame Pomfrey's checking the potion stores…" Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye and she glanced down to see a journal lying on the floor. Lily frowned and began reaching for it but Cedric quickly grabbed it away. She blinked, confused. "Cedric…?"

"Sorry… It's…" A soft smile formed on his face. "It's my journal. You gave it to me around Christmas, remember?"

Lily frowned. "I don't…" The journal looked eerily familiar… A little like Voldemort's… But that was impossible. It had a huge hole in the center of it and this one was pristine!

"Lily?"

"Hm?" Lily looked up and accidentally brushed her lips against Cedric's cheek as she did. It last a second and she stepped back quickly, her own cheeks flaming red and feeling mortified. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to! I…umm…"

She shut up at the feeling of a hand tilting her face up and Cedric purposefully brushed their lips together before smiling. "I'd better get going, Lil. See you later."

Lily stared after Cedric, watching him go into the hospital wing before wandering off towards Gryffindor Tower, trying to figure out what exactly had just happened.

She didn't notice a pair of angry black eyes following her as she left.

* * *

"Draco. Blaise."

The two Slytherin boys turned to Lily, who had been staring at her hands since the three of them had settled in the train compartment. "Yeah?"

Lily continued to stare at her hands. She wasn't sure if she ought to say what had been weighing on her mind since Cedric kissed her. He kissed her even though they agreed that they shouldn't. Even though he was dating Cho Chang. Her stomach flopped over at the thought. "I think I might be in love."

"What?"

"Who?"

Lily jerked her head up at the two questions and went from staring at her hands to staring at the two Slytherins. Both boys sounded angry when she said that she thought she might be in love. "I… I…"

Blaise got up and walked over to her. He grabbed hold of her shoulders and lifted her to stand. "Who is it Lily?"

The redhead blinked several times. She hadn't expected such a reaction from her friends. Insults from Draco and a detached observation from Blaise quickly followed by the desire to be fed. Not such...such possessive demands! She couldn't help but blush now, with Draco looking so predatory and Blaise being the only thing holding her up. This was awkward.

"What's gotten into you two? It isn't any of your business."

Blaise frowned but it was Draco who relaxed at her words. "It's just a surprise that you like someone. Who is it? I'd like to be the first to mock him next term. I believe that Blaise feels the same. Right Blaise?"

"Of course…"

Lily sighed and turned to the window. "It's Cedric. Cedric Diggory."

There was silence for the longest time. Then the two boys burst out laughing and the blush on Lily's cheeks darkened as she fell into her seat. Slytherins! She didn't know what to make of her friendship with these two now. If all they did was make fun of her, maybe—

"…ey Lily. Lily!"

Lily jerked her head up and blinked at Draco, who was staring at her strangely. Did she have something on her face? And what happened to the laughing? "What?"

"Hey, Lily, you awake?"

"I'm fine."

Draco frowned but sighed. "Whatever. Anyway, the Quidditch World Cup is this summer. We ought to go. I heard Weasel saying something about him going," Draco rolled his eyes as he spoke. "Hopefully we won't end up sitting with him. I doubt that they have enough gold to get into the top box."

"The twins aren't that bad though."

"Lily, are you saying that you would stand Ron Weasel for his brothers, even if it meant ruining the Quidditch Match?"

"No." Lily snapped. "I'd throw him onto the field. It's the closest he'll ever get to actually playing."

Draco's eyes widened in surprised and Blaise whistled appreciatively. "Impressive. I didn't think you had it in you, Lily."

"What?"

Draco smirked. "You never said such a Slytherin thing before."

Lily frowned as she rubbed her forehead. "Really? I thought…"

"Lily?"

"Yeah…?"

This time Blaise frowned. "We're almost at the station. You should get ready."

The redhead nodded absent-mindedly. She gathered and packed away her things as the two Slytherins watched her. There was something odd about Lily's behaviour. She was spacing out a little too much. It wasn't right. They kept close to her until they got to her uncle.

"Hey Lily. Your Aunt's waiting and she doesn't want you to wait any longer."

Lily blinked and nodded. "Yeah, sure…"

The two boys sighed as Lily disappeared into the crowd alongside her uncle Sirius. They glanced at each other for a bit before the supposed object of Lily's affections passed them. Draco glared at the back of the boy's head. "I can't believe that Lily went and fell for a Hufflepoof. He already has a girlfriend. He doesn't need someone else heaping affections on him."

"Are you saying that Lily's affections are a burden?" Blaise asked quietly, though he was glaring at the boy as well.

"No! She shouldn't have fallen for him though. She's got a wicked streak none of the Gryffindorks can control, much less a Hufflepuff. She needs someone who can match her. Someone…someone like…"

"Someone like you?"

"Yes! I mean no. I…" Draco shrugged. "I just want her to be happy. And I think that I can do it best. It's weird, isn't it?"

Blaise shook his head. "It's not weird. You're in love with her."

Draco turned to the taller boy, wanting to deny the statement. The expression on Blaise's face stopped him. Draco didn't remember when the other boy looked so mature. Blaise had gone back to staring at where Lily had disappeared into the crowd and didn't notice the attention he was getting from his other friend. "You're in love with her," he repeated. "And so am I."

"...Oh." Draco stared at Blaise, not sure what else to say. The Malfoy had yet to process his probably being in love with Lily. Never had he required someone else to uncover his desires. The two boys stood in place, Blaise staring at where Lily had disappeared and Draco staring at Blaise. There wasn't much else for either boy to do until their parents arrived.

"…I'm in love with both of you."

"WHAT?!"


	18. Letters AND Dreams Again

And the second in this little update~. Yes, there's more, but not in this movement!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Part 1-Letters**

_Blaise:_

_You didn't mean what you said on the platform, did you? Because if you did… I might have to kill you. Well, not kill you. But that confession was bloody awkward. You're one of my best friends, and I don't swing that way. Why would you even say something like that?_

_Draco_

* * *

_Lily:_

_I ask you this in all seriousness: do I seem like a poof to you? Because a guy kind of confessed to me at the end of year and… Do I make people think I like boys? Not that it's a bad thing, liking other boys, but it was bloody awkward getting hit on by another bloke._

_Draco_

* * *

_Draco:_

_Don't overreact. I was stating a fact. And don't think I haven't seen you looking. You may not be attracted to other boys, but…_

_Listen, if you feel awkward about it, you can forget about it. I don't expect you to reciprocate the feeling. I don't expect Lily to reciprocate my feelings either. I just wanted them said. Now is there anything more important you wanted to mention?_

_Blaise_

* * *

_Lily:_

_If Draco mentions anything about love confessions or anything to do with relationships in ANY WAY, tell him he's crazy._

_Blaise_

* * *

_Draco:_

_Blaise says to tell you you're crazy. I think you're crazy. How the hell did this liking boys thing come up? By the way, you should be saying gay or homosexual. Liking boys is a little to general. It sounds like something a little girl would say about being friends with a boy. Anyway, you said you're being serious so... You look like a girl, Draco. Don't you think you should do something about all that primping you do in front of the mirror?_

_Lily_

* * *

_Blaise:_

_Why does Draco think he looks gay? And who tried to hit on him? What happened after I went home?_

_Lily_

* * *

_Lily:_

_I have no idea._

_Blaise_

* * *

_Draco and Blaise:_

_Hey you guys. I've been having this dream every night. It's all rather disturbing. Voldemort, in an old house. He's with Wormtail and they're talking about using me for something. And I think there was mention of a woman that Wormtail ran into but wasn't supposed to. It ends with a flash of green light and some old man is killed._

_I'm not too sure about all the details, but it's been a week since I first started dreaming about this so no, I don't think it has to do with eating Uncle Sirius's cooking. Could you guys check it out for me? Maybe ask the tin cans?_

_Lily_

* * *

_Pansy and tin can attendants:_

_2 has been having dreams linked to Voldemort. Description enclosed. Please check with information you've gotten so far._

_-#3_

_P.S.-Are the tin cans working at all? Can we contact the rest of the Association members without any worries?_

_

* * *

#3:_

_We've got the tin cans working. They're actually pretty good. We managed to anonymously send a warning about an attack in Carthage to the Ministry's Auror section, and we were right._

_Anyway, we're testing the dream against our info, but nothing's coming up yet. It isn't a lot to go on though. We might be able to place where Voldemort is by the end of the summer, but we're not sure. And that's taking into consideration the Cup. You and #1, 2, 4, and 5 are going to be there, right?_

_-Tin cans_

_P.S.-Yep. We just have to work out a few problems, mostly the Weasleys. Considering sending information through Percy.  
_

* * *

_Percy:_

_Need to know of way we can send information about A.L through you to the Weasley A.L members without Ron finding out._

_#3_

* * *

_#3:_

_I plan on leaving my family as soon as the twins invent out a way to send information between me and them. There's not just Ron we should worry about, you know. In any case, we should be able to send information without being intercepted by anyone once the twins are done with what they're working on._

_Percy_

* * *

_Tin cans:_

_1 and 4 will be there. Not sure about 2. 5 is traveling with family but might be able to make it. By the end of the summer will be fine, so long as nothing major happens. Make sure you keep sending in anonymous tips to the Auror division directly. I don't trust the Minister or any of the officials. Besides, the Aurors take their jobs way to seriously to risk waiting if they get a warning._

_#3_

_P.S.-Sending through Percy would be best. He plans on 'breaking off' connections with his family as soon as we figure out a way to send information between him and our A.L. members._

* * *

_Blaise:_

_Right..._

_Anyway, the Quidditch World Cup. Father's got a few extra tickets. Wanna come? Please say you will. I heard that the Weasleys have box seats too. I won't forgive you two if you or Lily leave me with the Weasel!_

_-Draco_

* * *

_Lily:_

_Never mind that. Something more important came up!_

_The Quidditch World Cup. Remember I mentioned it before you ran off at the platform? Father has extra tickets for you and Blaise, if you want to come. Please say you will. I heard that the Weasleys have box seats too. I won't forgive you two if you leave me with the Weasel!_

_-Draco_

_P.S. – Malfoys do not look like girls. Unless they are one._

* * *

_Draco:_

_I'll be there. I won't mention anything having to do with love, you, Lily or Cedric. We're going to have to deal with Lily swooning over Cedric though, if she's really in love with him. And don't worry about the Weasel; we'll make fun of him together. And Lily is coming this time, right?_

_-Blaise_

* * *

_Draco:_

_I'm coming, I'm coming! At least, I'll try. I have to get my mom's permission first, but I really want to go! Don't you guys dare forget me!_

_-Lily_

_P.S. – Draco, take a long look in the mirror. You look like a girl. Ask Blaise._

* * *

**Part 2-Dreams Again  
**

"Lily? Lily, get down here!"

Petunia scowled when Lily finally walked into the kitchen. "I've been calling you for the past hour. What have you been doing?"

Lily shrugged. "Nothing, really… What is it? I was about to go to bed."

Her aunt sighed before waving at the package on the table. "An owl just delivered it for you."

Lily blinked. "Oh. I'll open it in my room." The girl picked up the package and left. Petunia shook her head as she watched Lily go. Something was changing in that girl. She just didn't know what.

Up in her room, Lily opened the package. Inside was a beautiful hand mirror and a little note.

A belated Christmas present for you. - Cedric

Lily managed a small smile before she gently set the mirror on her bed side table and sprawled out on her bed. That was very thoughtful of Cedric. It almost made her forget about what had happened this year.

Peter Pettigrew, the simpering man Voldemort had instructed to kidnap her, had escaped—no doubt to his ever-forgiving lord. Professor Prewett hadn't left though. The woman smiled at her during the Leaving Feast. It made her shiver inside. Prewett, one of the Dark Lord's servants. Lily didn't understand what could make the Professor turn to the Dark Lord. It didn't make any sense! No, what didn't make any sense was that, days after Lily had last seen Pettigrew, Fudge had announced that the convict had been caught by the Aurors and executed. Lily was sure that Pettigrew was alive and with Voldemort though.

So why was the ministry lying?

She sighed, rolling over and staring into the darkness of her room before closing her eyes. That was something to think about when her eyelids weren't growing heavier every passing moment…

* * *

A boy with glittering eyes was draped in a chair at the table. He smiled at Lily. "Hello my love."

Lily stiffened at the endearment, gripping the back of the chair sitting across the table from the boy. All it did was make that smile widen. "My dear beloved, I was waiting for you. You know how to take your time, don't you?"

"What do you want?"

"What do I want?" The boy laughed. "Come and sit, pretty one, and I will show you. Oh, I will show you…!"

With the utmost reluctance Lily sat in the chair across from the boy. He looked familiar but she couldn't place just who he was. She did speak, though, making the boy shake his head.

"Do you want me to tell you now? Should I reveal who I am? Where's the fun in that!"

Lily glared at the boy. "Explain yourself! I don't have time to mess around."

He just laughed again, shaking his head. "It should be obvious, dearest." Those glittering eyes of his flashed red, making Lily flinch. "You, my dear, pretty, sweet, sweet Lily, are mine."

"What?!" Lily shook her head. "No, that doesn't make sense. That's not what I asked!"

"Come now, it isn't that are to understand, is it? To your infinite and blinding light, I am your darkness and to your suffocating darkness, I your only light. I am the imperfection in your perfect world, and the most perfect being—your saviour—in your broken one. As for your question…" The boy shrugged. "I am the only person in the world who knows you, Lilith Black, and the only one who'll ever understand you."

"Not fair! That's not an answer at all!"

He sighed. "It is. Now don't you have to check on the children, dear?"

Lily bolted up in bed, gasping. She blinked several times, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of her room. Just a dream… It was just a dream, nothing to worry about. Nothing at all… She lay down, closing her eyes and completely missing the red glow that ran across the hand mirror.

* * *

_Dear Lily:_

_You feeling alright? We haven't gotten any of your letters lately. Not even Howlers for not sending anything (Blaise, don't remind her!). We're all still going to the Quidditch World Cup together, right? Draco's father said something about your mother not letting you go. But you are still coming. Right? Lily, please reply. We're worried about you._

_-Blaise and Draco_

_**---End of the third movement---**_

* * *

I just have a few things I think I ought to mention.

First, Blaise amuses me. I don't know why yet, but he does.

Second, since the movements began, I originally planned for Voldemort's resurrection to follow what was in the books before starting something new for Lily's fifth year. The third year did pose some problems in trying to find a tangible plot for the year, and I'm surprised I managed to get some stuff down. I am surprised that Tom turned up again though. Strang…

Tom will be taking a much larger role than I had originally planned for him and I'm beginning to wonder if I can fit all I want to write into the Movements. For those of you who have checked my profile, you've probably noticed mention of the Arii/Arias. It's a tentative follow up to the Movements that I initially wasn't sure if I was going to write. As I'm probably not going to have enough space to write everything I want in the later Movements, the Arii are moving from a tentative follow-up to a definite one.


End file.
